Fate Awaits
by Blue Roses2
Summary: -Chapter 11- New challenges with old friends. When a tyrant King threatens the safety of Tortall, only through friendship and discovered feelings will vistory reign. Kel and Dom. Set directly after Lady Knight.
1. Reliable

**Title:** Fate Awaits

**Author: **Blue Roses

**Summary: **They fought side by side. They laughed together. What happens when they take a chance at love?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters/places mentioned in Tamora Pierce's books. But, to keep my dignity, I do own the plot.

~*~

Chapter 1 

**~Reliable~**

To Keladry of Mindelan the road to Steadfast seemed impossibly long. With Neal sighing and complaining at their slow speed under his breath the whole way, it seemed longer. Her sparrows that were with her, chattered amongst themselves, landing either on her shoulders or on Hoshi's mane. Four were flying ahead of them as voluntary scouts. The calm mare just walked on, undisturbed by their presence. Tobe, who rode on her left, hummed under his breath. 

They were close to Steadfast when they heard the sound of horse's footsteps. Two of her sparrows flew back to her, flying in small tight circles, the sign for "friends". She was about to ask Neal who it might be when suddenly-

"Sir Meathead! Your beloved is waiting for you." Domitan of Masbolle grinned at them, his eyes full of amusement. "Very impatient she is, and stubborn. I can see why both of you suit each other." A group of men waited behind Dom, Kel smiled when she recognized their faces. Corporal Wolset nodded at her in greeting. She grinned back.

Neal glared at Dom. With the wait of seeing Yuki and Dom's teasing on top of it, he was becoming irritable. "And I can see why you are still single, and not betrothed."

Dom winced jokingly, "That was low." Turning he smiled at Kel. "And Lady Knight, how goes the new duties?"

"The same as the old," she smiled. "But troublesome none the less." She had an unanswered question. What was Dom doing out here? Surely he wasn't going to miss the celebrations as Steadfast.

Dom nodded, grinning still. "We're to welcome you. Lord Raoul sent us here 'to make sure she arrives in one piece'. He said that he didn't want to go through the trouble of teaching you to have you fall apart for nothing." 

Kel raised an eyebrow. Tobe, who was still situated on her left, was nodding solemnly. "He's right, she needs lookin' after."

Dom laughed, "That she does. Follow us, and don't worry Sir Stubborn, the ride's not that long." 

As they rode on, Neal in the lead, with Dom's men behind him, Tobe behind them, and Kel and Dom riding together at the end, they set a leisurely pace towards Steadfast. 

"So Kel, how are you doing, really." He smiled encouragingly. Despite herself, Kel's stomach fluttered. Why did he have to be so handsome?

"Really? I'm fine. I mean there is always some aggravating task to do, or some problem to work out. But I think it's going okay. And you?" Kel smiled back.

"Well, my dear friend, I am just fine. Everyone is animated about the upcoming events, especially Lord Raoul." He grinned, "He's acting like a little boy."

"I'm going to welcome the relaxation. No disruptions, just peace and quiet."

"Oh, I doubt that Lady Kel, I doubt that."

~*~

Quiet was the last word on Kel's mind as they rode in to Steadfast. There were people everywhere. Men running around on foot, women calling for children to follow them, soldiers walking around to change shifts, and a bunch of animals adding to the clutter. Kel followed Dom's lead, astounded by the amount of _noise_. 

Arriving at what seemed to be the Headquarters, Kel wasn't too sure due to the size of the fort, Dom dismounted and led his horse to the stables. Everyone else, including Tobe and Kel, followed his lead. After caring for Hoshi, and making sure that Tobe was all right with Peachblossom, told him where she would be if he needed her, and followed Dom and Neal out of the stables. 

Walking in the front hall of the Headquarters, Kel was swept up in a hug by first, Raoul, and second, Buri. Both were grinning ecstatically. 

"Kel! I'm glad you could make it." Buri said, a permanent smile plastered on her face. 

"And I'm glad to see that you're in one piece. How are the new-old duties?" Raoul asked, grinning down at her.

"They are-" Kel paused, "never-ending sir. Oh, congratulations to you both." Kel replied, linking her arms across her chest. She smiled happily, no one deserved to be happy more then her old knight-master. 

Raoul grinned boyishly. "Thank-you. And trust me Kel, if anyone can control a bunch of rowdy civilians, it's you-"

Neal interrupted briefly, drawling, "Just look at the wonders you've worked with Dom here." 

Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak chuckled, "I was just stating that Kel is reliable enough to maintain such a duty."

Reliable? Kel wondered. Is that a good thing? It seemed so bland. Many things were reliable, horses, dogs, and weapons. Objects. Was she being referred to something like that? Knowing that Raoul would never place her in a negative light, she sighed, shook her head and followed Dom, who was showing her where her room would be. 

To Be Continued… 

**Author's Note: **Okay, Chapter one is completed. This is just setting the bases of the story. It is going to be a Keladry/Domitan pairing (Because any other kind would be going against nature). All chapters will be longer, but as I said, this is a base. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. That's all I ask.


	2. Moments

**Chapter 2:**

**~ Moments ~**

Kel settled in to her temporary room that Dom had shown to her, placing all her needed accessories away, and placing water and food dishes out for both Jump and her sparrows. Due to Tobe's protests at being so far from his mistress, he was currently placing his own things where they belonged in an adjoining room. 

Kel, having ordered a bath of hot water sent up to her room, was just placing out the outfit she would wear that night, when a knock on her door interrupted her. Opening the door to find two servants, both holding pots of hot water, she let them in, and then they poured the water into the tub in her dressing room. Deciding on using her own private bath, instead of heading to the bathhouse, Kel thanked the servants graciously, and when they left, undressed and settled down to have a proper soak. 

After a leisure washing of her hair, and soaking until her fingers and toes had become impossibly pruned, Keladry reluctantly rose from the tub, and dried off. After placing on a pale yellow cotton shift, and a light maroon dress overtop, she wondered if it was cool enough to wear a cloak as well. Deciding that if she was too warm, she could always take it off, she placed a russet cloak over her shoulder, tying it up at the front. 

For once in the past few months, she didn't have to worry about problems in the camp. She could have a relaxing evening with friends and nothing to worry about. At least, that's what she hoped.

~*~ 

In the mess hall, which was now serving as a greeting hall for the people who traveled to witness Raoul and Buri's wedding, it was full of people laughing, and talking, relishing in tales of un-heroic adventures. Neal, made the center of the teasing point by Dom, was shooting death glares at his cousin from his position by Yuki's side. 

"- and this one time, we were young, like 5 or so," Dom paused. "Of course, I was older, _and _more responsible. Well anyways, young Meathead, he was one back then you know, well he decided to play a trick on our cousin. She didn't appreciate it as much, and if I remember correctly, didn't you get a bowl of porridge on your head?"

Kel nudged Dom with her elbow, poking him in the ribs as to say; 'do you really want to get Neal mad at you?' He looked at her, blue eyes laughing.

"Please don't deny me my fun." He protested. Kel smiled, looking back at Neal. 

"You can have your fun as long as you don't tease Neal anymore." She told him sternly, but smiling all the same. 

He sighed, looking defeated. "Fine, It's not like I can disobey a Lady Knight." He reached for her hand, kissing the top of it softly. "Especially one so pretty as you."

Both Neal and Kel's eyebrows shot up, both in surprise, but Kel's also in delight. The last time Dom had flirted with her, Cleon was the one who had noticed, not her. But this time he was so open about it even she couldn't miss the signals. Feelings that Kel had for Dom that were momentarily hidden came back to her in a rush, swirling around in her stomach. 

Dom's eyes locked with her, while he still held her hand, he winked. For a moment, the world around stopped. Her breath caught. Neal broke the moment, by clearing his throat. "So Domitan, where did you receive these manners in gentlemanly etiquette?" 

Dom dropped Kel hand as Neal talked, retorting. "Definitely not from you, dear cousin." 

Neal laughed, letting it roll off his shoulders. Taking Yuki's hand in his, he led her over to Lady Alanna and her husband George of Pirate's Swoop. There they engaged in a conversation, and left both Dom and Kel to their own devices. Both looking around for someone else they could talk to, the both simultaneously headed to Raoul and Buri. The Raoul that represented a block of wood was long gone, both he and Buri talked quite enthusiastically to anyone who joined them. 

Raoul at first question Kel of her jousting. After answering several rapid questions of what she had been up too, Raoul finally looked pleased enough with his past-squire's activities have been. 

After a moment of silence Raoul stated; "Do you plan to do something besides commanding New Hope, Kel?"

Keladry sighed, "Well, at the moment, I'm still needed there. I mean, Merric is there right now in charge, but I promised I'd be back in a week at the latest. Neal is staying longer, but then he's coming back for a bit as well." 

"But you're not going to stay there forever." He prodded kindly. 

"What are you getting at Sir?" Kel asked suspiciously, after spending four years learning from this man, she knew when he was leading up to something. 

"I was wondering if when you are relieved of your duties at New Hope, would you like to ride with The Own again, just for a while." He stated, surprising Kel. 

Thinking back on to the hard but fun times she had with the own, she gave this suggestion serious thought. Finally, she said. "If it's alright with the king, he may have other plans for me, but if he doesn't, I'd be honored to." She smiled at her old Knight-master. 

Dom grinned at Kel, "Now you might be able to see my Lord fall from his horse in hunger, it's quite amusing." He grinned at Raoul, a wicked gleam of mischief in his eyes. "With all respect my Lord."

"Of course, Dom, I wouldn't expect anything less." Raoul's face was stern, but his eyes crinkled with amusement. 

After a moment of conversation, both Yuki and Neal followed shortly after with Alanna and George, joined their quartet. Talking of the news in Tyra, which was having trouble due to the fact that their old king had died, and his not as respected son who took his place, time passed quickly. Soon, Kel was having trouble concealing her yawns. An hour or so after the midnight shift had changed; Kel excused herself off to bed. Dom, also coming down with infectious yawns, followed her. Both Neal and Yuki had left an hour ago. 

"Kel." Dom called, chasing after her. Surprised, Kel turned. 

"Off to bed as well?" She commented. 

"Yes, but in a moment." He paused, glancing at the fort around him, the starry sky, and the wooden boards under his feet, anywhere but Kel. "Raoul asked me if I wanted to take a squad with me, up to New Hope with you. I know the need of soldiers isn't as high as it was in the war, but you are still under supplied, and-" Dom paused, realizing that he was babbling on, and making little sense. 

Kel smiled at him. "That would be nice." She paused, thinking. Now she sounded all love-struck. This was not the way she was supposed to act towards a _friend_. "I mean, I need helping keeping Neal in line."

Dom looked puzzled for a moment. Then quickly caught himself. "Yes, of course. Meathead usually needs more then one person looking after him."

"Goodnight Dom." Kel said, hiding a yawn.

Dom smiled, and Kel's heart skipped a beat. " 'Night Kel."

Keladry headed back to her room. Quietly checking on Tobe, and finding a small snoring lump on his bed, she smiled. Banking his fire so it would keep until the morning, she headed back to her room, quietly shutting the door behind her. Changing into a nightdress, and banking her own fire, she opened her window a crack so the sparrows could get in, in the morning. Settling down beneath her covers, and feeling the reassuring weight of Jump at the foot of her bed, she slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

To Be Continued…__

**Valencia22: **I plan to make this different then the other stories of Kel and Dom on ff.net, but thank-you for the reassurance. And as I said in my author's note on the previous chapter (or something to this effect) Kel and Dom are the only coupling worth writing about (that include Kel).

**Snow*flake: **I have one word for you. Wow. Thank you for the tremendously positive review. I thank you a million times over. Oh, and I 'applied' to that group you mentioned (w.groups.msn.com/WeLoveDom) but I haven't received an email back saying that I've been accepted… so I'm still waiting patiently. Thanks for the tip.

**A.M.: **Continue I will… and thanks for reviewing. 

**Blaise: **Thank you for the compliment. I appreciate it. Thanks for reviewing. 

**Mist Tiger: **Sometimes, when you want to be praised, reliable is… not as exciting? As you'd like to be called. A lot of things are reliable; Kel didn't want to be placed among those things. ( I agree with you on one thing, if I was called anything but crazy, I'd be happy too.)

**LadySatine: **Yea! Kel and Dom! I agree with you wholeheartedly… perfect couple they are. I'll read your story once I find the chance… and review as well.  


	3. Weddings

**Chapter 3:**

**~ Weddings ~**

Kel woke up later then her usual rising time. The early morning sun shone through the crack she left open in her window. Her sparrows cheeped in her ear, as if to say; what are you doing lying abed when the sun has risen? Kel reluctantly rolled onto her feet, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Walking over to her washbasin, she rinsed her face, squinting, readjusting her eyes to the daylight. 

Keeping her nightshirt on, Kel grabbed her practice glaive. She started with basic moves, then becoming faster. Kel brushed the weapon down and held it suspended for the cut named "the broom sweeps clean". Readjusting her grip to steady the weapon, she began the movements that included her everyday, basic routine. The tip of dull steel at the end of the glaive began slowly, then became much faster, a blur in the surrounding air. 

Keladry quickly changed into some fresh breeches and tunic, trying to wave out the wrinkles made by traveling to Steadfast. Once changed, she gave her hair a quick comb, untangling the knots, and walked to the door adjoining her and Tobe's room. Finding that he had already left for the day, she hurried down to the officer's mess. Grabbing a bowl of thick porridge, some fried ham and a bun; she headed to the table where Neal, Lord Raoul, Buri, Alanna and Dom already sat. 

Seating herself across from Dom, and next to Neal, she scooped a spoonful of porridge into her mouth. Savouring the cinnamon flavour to it, she chewed slowly and swallowed. Reaching for the honey pot, she dribbled a small amount on top of her porridge. Glancing up, she saw Dom watching her. Making sure her mouth was clear of food she said:

"Is there something intriguing about the way I put honey on my porridge?" She smiled, happy with the flush in his cheeks as he noticed that he was being watched from both Neal and Raoul as she spoke. 

"No," He replied, one corner of his mouth lifted up in a grin. "But, it seems that you have a piece of oatmeal on your chin."

Horrified, Kel quickly wiped her chin with a napkin. She tried to keep her face calm and uncaring, but she couldn't help the pink that had briefly brushed against her cheeks. Dom grinned wickedly, his shining blue eyes speaking more then volumes. 

Kel silently finished her breakfast, placed her utensils and tray away. Since Lord Raoul and Commander Buri were getting married that evening, and she hadn't any duties or anyone to report to that day, she figured that she had earned a day to laze about. Finding Tobe and Owen practicing staff work with each other, Owen purposely going slower then normal to help Tobe get the rhythm. Smiling, she watched awhile, pausing them momentarily to replace Tobe's footing, and his hands on the staff, as well as Owen's once. 

The morning passed slowly, but not to slow to be not pleasant. By mid-day, she had caught up on all the little tasks she need to do, and had visited with her old Knight-master, talking about New Hope and the civilians in it.

Walking out of the mess hall after a quick lunch, Kel was busily thinking, with no notion of where she was headed. Without realizing it, she walked right into Dom, who was heading in the opposite direction, than she was. 

"Whoa… is someone walking around with their head up with the God's?" He teased, his voice gentle and kind.

"Oh, sorry Dom, I was just thinking." She smiled apologetically, reaching a hand up to brush her hair from her eyes.

"So what was on your mind pray tell, oh Lady Knight?" His eyes twinkled, as if he knew a joke about her.

"Nothing really, just odds and ends, nothing really important." She sighed, looking around her. "About New Hope mostly. I have to- I mean _we _have to go back in a couple of days, three at most. I just hope they're all right."

"You're just like a mother hen, clucking around worried about her young. Don't worry Kel." He laughed. "They'll be fine- more then fine- because you taught them. They have faith in themselves, so you should also have faith in them."

She smiled, "You're right."

"I always am." He said with a lopsided grin. Kel's stomach fluttered, but she brushed away the feeling by poking him in the ribs. "Ouch." He cried, laughing.

"Don't get cocky."

~*~ 

After her conversation with Dom, she headed out to find Buri. Walking in to her room, Kel was shocked. Due to the fact that Lord Raoul's and Buri's wedding was almost as big a celebration as the prince's and Princess Shinkokami, the queen was with Buri, as well as a bunch of other ladies, maids, and Kel's former maid, Lalasa. Standing in the doorway in a form of a stupor, Kel was swept up in a hug by Lalasa, while she had a piece of gauzy white fabric in her hand. 

"My Lady, it's great to see you, can you wait just a moment? I need to check something." Lalasa said this all in a rush, moving continually. 

Standing in the middle of the room was Buri. She looked miserable. Queen Thayet was standing beside her, talking to Lalasa about the cut on the dress that Buri was currently wearing. Keladry caught a snippet of their conversation. 

"- why you couldn't come to Corus for your wedding, Buri." The queen sighed. "We are in a fort… with possible attacks from Scanrans. A _war _fort." She lifted the front of Buri's skirt. Helping Lalasa hold it, Kel's former maid pinned the dress in the center, making it so the dress flowed out at the sides. 

Kel could see Buri's exasperation from where she stood. Deciding to rescue Raoul's beloved and her friend, she stepped forward. "Umm… Lalasa?"

Lalassa moved her hand in a gesture to continue.

"Do you really need Buri? I mean, now that you're done pinning her to death-" Kel saw Buri stifled a grin. "You don't need her to sew the actual part… do you?"

Lalasa paused in her frenzy. She looked at Kel and smiled, a cheery look that reached her eyes. "Of course not… Commander Buri, would you like to go with my Lady as I sew your dress?"

Kel looked towards the queen, wondering if she'd object. The queen sighed. "Oh, go for now Buri, all you'll do is complain." A grin made it's way on to Thayet's ruddy lips. "You always do what you want anyways." Buri grinned, and carefully slipped the dress over her head, not to disturb any pins. She quickly threw on breeches and a tunic and followed Kel to the doorway. Pausing, Kel turned. 

"Your Majesty." She bowed, and whether she imagined it or not, she thought she saw a large smile cross Queen Thayet's face before turning back into the brisk queen.

~*~

Kel walked alongside Buri, shaking with silent laughter. In a way, she felt sorry for Buri. Not because she was marrying Lord Raoul, but the fact that she had to spend the morning being a dress up puppet for the queen and Lalassa. The older girl had just spent the last hour or two telling Kel about the horrors of having more then six maids pin needles here, pull fabric there and all around, annoy Buri.

"It's not funny Kel, not in the least bit." Buri protested. 

"You just don't see the humor in it." Kel declared. Trying to hide behind a Yamani calm, she failed and a smirk twigged on her lips. 

Buri sighed, pushing hair back from her eyes, she looked at Kel. "Is it right if I'm nervous?" 

Kel looked at Buri in surprise. In the eight years that she knew the Commander, she never knew her to be nervous. Raising an eyebrow she asked:

"Are you nervous about the ceremony?" 

"Not exactly. The fact of being married, I've never done it before, so I don't know what to expect." Buri grinned shakily.

This thought had been brought to Kel before. Most people, no matter to their standing in social circles, were afraid of things they haven't done before. Kel could bet good money that even the Lioness was afraid of some things the first time she did them. She put a reassuring hand on the older girls shoulder. 

"You be perfectly fine." She smiled wickedly, "There is nothing _else _for you to be worried about anyways…" Kel trailed off, but due to the nervous bride-to-be, Buri never caught on to her hidden meaning. 

They walked around the fort, talking, Kel purposely avoiding the corner where the ceremony was being held. Even from the distance she could see the decorations being hanged. Ribbons were decorating the many seats; an aura of peace surrounded it. Kel detoured Buri in direction of the headquarters. Buri glanced up at the sun, sighing, she turned to Kel. 

"As much fun as this afternoon has been, I must go back before Thayet thinks I'm ignoring her." She smiled, clasping Kel's hand in a warm grasp. "Thanks Kel."

Kel smiled, hugging the commander. "It's anything a friend would do."

Buri smiled again, and headed off in the direction of her chambers. Kel decided to go to her own. Choosing not to disturb Tobe, Kel gathered her things and headed in search of the ladies bathhouse, it was connected to the ladies chambers, so she didn't have far to walk. 

As soon as Kel submerged herself in a deep bath, her eyes threatened to close. The heat from the bath was intoxicating, making her feel sleepy, yet awake at the same time. As she half dozed, her thought roamed to Domitan of Masbolle. The young sergeant had been kind towards her since her first day as Lord Raoul's squire. Ever since she came back from Scanra after defeating Blayce, her feelings towards him had grown stronger, and not so easy to disregard. Maybe it was the fact that Cleon was officially out of her life, and that's why Dom stuck out so much. 

Sighing, Kel dunked her head under the water, washing all the dirt and sweat out. Rising back up, she dried her face off with a nearby towel. Sitting in the water, her emotions stewed… simmering below her surface. IT wasn't like she could go up to Dom and tell him outright that she had a crush on him. Besides, the way her heart turns off and on, she'd be in love with another fellow by the time fall was over. She'd like to think that she would be in love with Dom forever, but Kel just couldn't see how it'd ever work out. Also, doesn't the feeling have to be returned for it to be love? Kel got up out of the bath, and wrapped a towel around her. Such thoughts were too hard for the brain and soul of the person to digest. 

As Kel got back to her room, she flopped down on her bed with a sigh. At the moment, she felt as if she'd rather face another killing device then her own heart.

~*~

Kel was currently sitting down next to Neal and Dom, with Yuki on the opposite side of Neal. The ceremony had just ended, and the guests were still currently seated. Kel folded her hands on her lap, not finding anything else to do with them. They fluttered nervously despite herself. 

The wedding in itself had been beautiful. Both Buri and Raoul seemed ecstatically happy. Lalasa had outdone herself yet again, Kel mused. Buri's gown was a delicate white. On the petite commander, she looked very elegant, but the gown wasn't too extravagant that it looked gaudy.

Kel herself was dressed in her finest gown for the occasion. How Lalasa found time to alter a dress for her dumbfounded Kel. It was a peach coloured outer gown, with a moderate waistline, and long skirt. It fit perfectly, but as shown, Kel couldn't expect anything less from Lalasa. Kel rubbed the material through her fingers as her hands sat in her lap. Neal and Yuki were talking quietly on her right, and Dom was unusually silent on her left. 

Sighing, Kel looked around, all guests were talking amongst themselves, all relishing in the happiness that a wedding brought. A nudge on her left brought her back to her senses.

"Do you think they're planning their own wedding?" Dom asked quietly, indicating Yuki and Neal.

Kel smiled, glanced over at Neal and Yuki, and then looked back at Dom. "I doubt Neal has the patience. Yuki will plan it all with help from Shinko, more then not." 

Dom stretched back, straightening his long legs in front of him. "Probably," he paused thoughtfully. "Do you plan to get married?"

Kel looked at him in surprise. And shock. "Do I plan to get married?" She repeated.

"Surely you must think about it." He replied, a twinkle in his blue eyes laughed, but not unkindly. 

"I've _thought_ about it, but I'm not near ready to be married." Kel smiled, a flutter in her stomach appeared while her thoughts drifted to marrying Dom. "I just received my shield. I'm not ready to give that up."

"The Lady Alanna is married and is a knight." He stated.

Kel tactfully diverted the subject towards him. "Have _you_ given thoughts about marriage?"

He sighed. "I can't marry if I want to stay in the Own."

"Oh…" Kel said; she had forgotten that part of his arrangement. 

Neal turned towards them, eyeing them thoughtfully. Kel wondered if he had listened to their conversation by the look her was giving her. "Ready to celebrate?" He asked, mischief rising to meet his words.

Dom laughed. "More then," He stood, as Neal did. "May I escort you Lady Knight?" He smiled at her, genuine delight reached his blue eyes.

Kel grinned, raising an eyebrow to his question. "If I must." She stated jokingly. 

"You must." Neal put in, turning back towards them, with Yuki on his arm. 

Kel's thoughts roamed as Dom lead her into the hall that the servants had decorated for the celebration afterwards. Liking the feeling of her hand resting in the crook of Dom's arm, Kel grinned to herself. Even though her own heart was more then confusing at times, Dom's quick to make her laugh humor, and deep blue eyes were more then worth it.

**To Be Continued:**

**Valencia22: **Thank-you, compliments always help encourage me to write more quickly. I'm trying my best to make this as K/D as possible without rushing into too quickly… or it would ruin the story.

**Lady Satine: **I updated… more Kel/Dom is on the way…

**Angel of Wind: **I'm glad you like it. I plan to.

**Kenta Divina: **Fun is always good when it comes to writing. Yes, they have begun flirting… yay!

**Lady of Lost Thoughts: **Thanks so much, I will continue to do so.

**Superalicea: **That's exactly why I wrote this story. TP hinted at this, but didn't satisfy my craving for a happy Kel/Dom ending, so I decided to do it myself.

**Author's Note: **This is probably how long the chapters will usually be. The first two were more then kind of short, so I plan to make them all this long or so. Thank my friends for getting this chapter out now, without Dave to aggravate me beyond myself being recognized, this chapter wouldn't be out until next week. Please review.


	4. Time Is Too Short

**Chapter 4:**

**~ Time is too Short ~**

The sound of banging on her door awoke Keladry of Mindelin from her slumber. She slid out of her bed, trying not to disturb any of her visitors. Jump grumbled in protest, but curled into the warm indent where Kel previously lay.  Bleary eyed, she walked to her door, struggling with a robe. She swore softly, trying to get her arms through the proper holes when her door burst open right in front her. Jumping back in surprise, she stumbled over a nearby chair. Regaining her footing, she turned to her intrusion.

A blue-eyed sergeant stood there trying to not laugh. "Good-morning to you fair Lady Knight. Sorry to wake you up, but if we are to leave for New Hope, we have to leave now."

Kel's heart raced, and it wasn't due to Dom's close proximity. "Oh no, there's nothing wrong, is there? Everyone's fine? Is something wrong?" She began to fire off questions at Dom, running around and packing her stuff. Throwing open one of her bags she began piling in all her belongings. 

She froze when she heard Dom start to chuckle.

"No Kel, calm down. Your little chicks are doing just fine at the moment, even without their mother hen clucking about. Lord Raoul is leaving with Buri and the Third Company today, and he wanted to make sure that I _was_ coming back with you and Meathead to New Hope." Dom smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry if I got you worried."

A shoe flew, and Dom felt the wind rush past his left ear. Jumping back towards the door, he yelped. "So you're not a morning person…" He said, moving with grace towards safety. "I did say I was sorry."

"You scared me!" Kel said, her voice rising with irritation. The sparrows cheeped on the bed in protest, telling her off for being so loud. "Well, I am truly sorry if I woke you up, it is past dawn!" He voice began to climb higher in the scales of sound. She broke off, her voice catching. "It's just last time we had to leave immediately for Haven-" She shut her mouth recalling the nightmare that she had to live through.  

Dom looked at her in confusion, and then a look of knowing passed across his face. "Kel," He voice was calm, as if he was trying to sooth a jittery horse. "I am sorry for making you worry. I never meant it that way. I was just wondering if I was still going back with you. Also, if we want to get there by tonight… we have to leave now. Tobe is waiting to pack your things." His tone of voice changed. "Even as fetching as that attire is, you might want to change first."

Kel made a noise of frustration, flopping down on her bed. "I'll see you down at breakfast." She commented, shading her eyes from view.

"You have five minutes, then I'll get Tobe after you. He'll set you straight." He grinned. "Until then…" He saluted mockingly. 

He left, shutting the door behind him. Kel stared up at the ceiling as her heart returned to its normal rate. Breathing slow and deep, Kel calmed herself down. She knew she shouldn't have reacted so emotional, but since the last time she had to be rushed to her charges… she didn't like the outcome. Changes into a riding tunic and soft breeches, she tucked her brown shoulder length hair behind her ears. She rubbed her eyes, willing herself to wake up, and headed out the door.

~*~ 

After a satisfying breakfast Kel, Tobe, Dom and his squad prepared to head out for New Hope. Since Yuki was staying at the fort for a couple of days longer, Neal would come back to New Hope when she left. Kel was grateful that she didn't have to ride back with him; he'd be as grumpy rabid bear.

Kel mounted Hoshi, making all last checks on her gear and bags. Tobe was waiting patiently next to her on a spritely, piebald mare that he had found in Scanra. 

"We have it all, Lady Kel." He said calmly, moving his mare towards the gate. "Don't you worry or fuss."

Dom came up behind Kel, humming under his breath. Pausing he said; "Ready?"

Kel nodded, moving Hoshi to catch up with Tobe. Dom fell into step beside her, and his squad robe behind them, laughing and talking amongst themselves. Kel sighed, happy to get back to New Hope, it was a part of her now, the town and everyone in it. It'd be good to settle herself in the affairs of New Hope then struggle with her own feelings. She looked at the blue-eyed man beside her, thinking about the torture it had been the past few days, putting her head first instead of her heart. Normally, she had no problem hiding her emotions, but he either brought out the worst in her, or the best.

"Lady Kel," Tobe's voice broke through her thoughts. "Do you think you'd be able to show Loey how to roll when she hits the ground? 'Cause she's been tryin' to get it right, but even though she won't admit it, she's gettin' 'urt." He looked at her hopefully.

"I don't see why not Tobe," Kel answered him. "I showed her once, but I can easily show her again. Are _you_ getting it right yet?"

Tobe ducked his head. "I am… I think."

Kel laughed. "Are you just asking for Loey, when you want help yourself?" Kel grinned at her young charge. "Tryin' to keep your male pride?"

Tobe looked as frustrated as a male should when he's been found out. Dom laughed from Kel's left side. "Poor man, she just doesn't understand, does she Tobe?" 

"Nah, she doesn't sir." He sighed, as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders.

Kel laughed, "I guess I'm just a female without a clue. Of course I'll show Loey and _you_ again."

Tobe ducked his head, and then came up, grinning. "Thank you Lady Kel, you see, I wanna beat Illivoin."

Illivoin was a new refugee that had arrived with his family after the Scanran war. They were a sorrow filled bunch when they first arrived, for the family had lost a member. Illivoin sister hadn't been found after the Scanran's had raided their village. But, they were coming around, becoming more involved with the activities of the camp.

"Tobe," Kel said, worried about his fascination of keeping up with the older boy. "I'm not teaching you these skills to make fights out of nothing. It's to defend yourself."

"I know Lady Kel, but _if_ he _wants_ to fight…" He paused seeing the look on Kel's face. "I _wouldn't _fight him." He put on an innocent face, looking as charming as he could at age eleven. "I wouldn't _ever._" He put such emphasis in his words that Kel laughed.

Tobe gave a half grin, and then slowed down to join the soldiers behind them. Kel was left at the lead of the group with Dom riding beside her. "Were you ever like that?" she asked Dom, mirth clearly heard in her voice.

"Was I ever like what? Like Tobe?" Dom answered, looking at her.

"Uh huh, eager to prove yourself. Well, that's how I see him." Kel replied, reaching down to pet Hoshi, a comforting gesture for the both of them.

"All boys are." Dom grinned. "All boys want to seem tough, so all the lady's will fancy them." He winked at her. "I still do."

Kel felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Ignoring it she said, as calmly as she could. "Do you still want _all_ the lady's to fancy you?"

Dom grinned wider, turning into a boyish lopsided grin. "Nah…"

'Nah'? Kel thought. Is that all he was going to say? She nodded; a whisper in the back of her mind was desperately calling for attention. The nagging twitch that she might divulge in when she had time to let her mind wander became urgent, harder to ignore. The thought that maybe he felt half the way about her, as she felt about him was a thought that sent chills down her spine. A thought that allowed her to dream of days that seemed as if they'd never arrive. A thought that she'd never share with anyone else, ever.

"Are you involved with any of the court ladies?" She asked, partly because of idle gossip that she heard, partly because of her own desire to know, and partly to place the center of attention on him, instead of her.

"Nah," He repeated. "But I'm assuming that there are a lot of broken hearts because of it." He smiled, glancing around him.

"I bet there are." Again, Kel felt as if she was the one being interrogated, and yet, he hadn't even asked her about anything.

A silence followed their talk; they could hear the soldiers and Tobe talking behind them about the news in Tyra, the news of King Maggur, and Tobe was telling the soldier about the changes since they've been there. All in all, it was a peaceful ride back to New Hope. The sky was turning into an orange-purple sunset when they stopped for dinner. Kel began to set up the things for dinner and asked the sparrows to scout around the area, as Dom began making a small fire. The soldiers began to take out food, as Tobe lead the horses to a nearby stream for a drink, and then allowed them to graze.

"I don't know how he does it." Dom said quietly, waiting Tobe. He flipped the chunks of ham over, so they would cook on the other side. Kel added some vegetables to the pot, which would become a stew.

"How who does what?" Kel asked, cleaning the knife and placing it away.

"Tobe. He doesn't even tie them up, he just lets them roam free, and yet they don't move beyond a certain point." He sighed in wonder. "I wonder what it would be like to talk to animals." 

"I guess they can be reasoned with," Kel said, crunching on a raw carrot. She offered one to Dom and he took one, biting it in half. "Maybe it's just the matter of setting a certain boundary, or notion, and they understand it. I bet it the same with the Gift."

"Hmm. Maybe." With a shrug, he went back to cooking the ham and stirring the stew. "It must be something to experience though."

Kel nodded and walked over to their packs, double-checking straps and such, making sure they were ready to leave as soon as dinner was done. At the rate they were going, they could make it to New Hope just before dark. As a matter of fact, they were making excellent time, stopping only to share food and let the horses have a rest. Maybe it just seemed shorter because on this trip, she didn't have Neal complaining about the loneliness of being away from Yuki, and she had Dom charming company instead. 

Dinner was finished and cleaned up, the horses were fed, watered and well rested, and Kel, Tobe, Dom and his squad were about to leave. Kel whistled once, calling the sparrows to her. Raising her left hand and moving it forwards, backwards, then in a sweeping arc, five sparrows flew in opposite directions, being Kel's eyes behind and way up front. 

~*~

They reached New Hope just before dark, and Kel could hear the familiar and comforting sounds of patrols coming in. The sentries in the walls saw her, and trumpeted a song for upcoming riders. A member of Dom's squad trumpeted back, signaling that they were friends. 

A young, but loud voice could be heard coming across the clearing. "Lady Kel!" It said excitably. "Lady Kel is back."

The gates opened up and the civilians greeted the group of travelers. People were rushing to and fro, welcoming them, taking horses as the members dismounted, and in Tobe's case, being crushed into a big hug that included Loey, Meech, and many other children from the town. 

Dom leaned forward and whispered in Kel's ear. "I guess the mother is back in the nest."

**To be continued…**

**Valencia22: ** Thanks for reviewing… also for the compliments.****

**Clarylissa: ** Thank-you.

**Ladyknight: **I know… I love K/D fics too! I have a writing style? Anyways, thanks for reviewing.

**Black Jaguar12: ** I plan to… tell me what you think about this chapter.

**Lady of the Lilacs: **Since K/D is so popular; it's amazing that there is so little of it.

**Angel of Wind: ** Dom is most defiantly the greatest. I love him dearly… especially when he's paired up with Kel.

**Lady Mage Dragoness: ** I will keep writing… I enjoy it as much as reading. Thank you for reviewing.

**Intellectual*monkey: **Err… wow. Thanks! That was extremely positive… I can't think of much to say to that then, thanks!

**WildMage789: **Plot is coming up next chapter… well there are some hints about it in this chapter and in some previous ones… but you got to look for them... because I'm not going to spoil the surprise. 


	5. False Cheer

Author's Note: Since this is a lovely long weekend, I decided to get my posterior in gear and _write_. This chapter, for some reason was hard to write. It seemed as if my hands didn't want to type in the right keys, as if my mind was secretly telling them that it wasn't right, it should never happen… but here's the result. Enjoy. Chapter 5 

**~ False Cheer ~**

A pleasant week or so had passed since the proper mistress and commander of New Hope had returned from her short stay away. Keladry was, as always, was enjoying her duties, but like every commander, had to put up with the consequences that came with it. Yet, she made herself enjoy the company that Dom gave, for she knew, that soon enough a courier would come, asking for Dom and his squad's return to the Own.

She was sure that he had the Gift without realizing it, for even a barest of smiles could make her stomach feel as if it had come alive. Tobe must have noticed a difference in his mistress because a couple of days after their arrival at New Hope, he came up to her before breakfast and whispered very clearly in her ear; "I like him fair enough, my lady." Kel smiled at the memory of Tobe's little voice in her ear, whispering his approval.

Neal had arrived the day before, and Kel was concentrating to her up-most intelligence to ignore him. One wrong remark and she knew that the separation from Yuki would set him over the edge. Knowing his sensitiveness, she made sure Dom stayed away from him as well. The thought of such fireworks would have sent the most hardened soldier to despair.

It was sunny and warm, unusually, for the leaves were starting to turn into an array of colours. Reaching up, Kel plucked a reddish gold leaf, admiring the colour. She tucked it into her belt carefully; for the children of New Hope were planning to make wreaths out of the bright blooms. 

She was making her rounds around the walls, when mid-stair; a meowing brought her attention to her feet. Looking down an orange tabby kitten sat at the foot of the stair, eyeing her. It looked at Kel with distain, as if to say: you don't look that special, and began to clean itself. Rubbing the side of its' face with a white toed paw, it looked at her, as if a human might. 

Kel walked down to it, holding out her palm. As far as her knowledge went, she didn't think that any of the families had a new litter of kittens. The kitten paused in the midst of its' cleaning, and nudged Kel's palm with it's face. Sighing Kel picked it up and held it to her chest. Lifting its chin with a forefinger, she looked at its little face. Bright blue eyes looked up at her, framed by a young face. It seemed gentle enough, so at least this strange visitor wasn't as lethal as the griffin she'd helped before. 

Bringing it with her up to the platforms, the kitten curled up into a ball and began to purr. The troops on the walls greeted her and her newly made friend. Part of Dom's squad, who knew her when she cared for the griffin joked with her, knowing that a griffin was sure to be easier then a tiny kitten.

"Well, it can bite and scratch, but at least it can't fly." Corporal Wolset said.

"Yes, you do try to look on the bright side don't you." Kel grinned. "I just have to make sure she doesn't belong to anybody else first."

"I doubt she does my lady, rarely do kittens wander on their own."

Kel smiled, "And how would you know that?"

"I was a young boy once." Wolset said with a grin, and Kel laughed. 

"True." Kel said her goodbyes and moved on along the walls. She walked up behind Neal and Dom, hoping that Dom wasn't just testing the flames, knowing how Neal reacted; she knew he could get burned. 

"Like the little fellow I found?" Kel said, making the two males turn towards her. She turned the kitten to show it to them.

"You found?" Dom's eyebrows rose. He walked to Kel, reaching out a large hand to pet the little kitten curled up in Kel's arms. "What a lucky little thing." He smiled softly, moving back to allow Neal to see the cat. Neal moved forward, looking at the cat's belly he commented; 

"I doubt it's a fellow, Kel. It seems you've found a little lady." His eyes twinkled with mirth, a slight second of the happy Neal had returned.

"Well, then look at the little lady I've found." She held up the kitty to Dom's face, studying it. The pairs of eyes looking back at her were the same colour, the same twinkling center. "Dom, it seems my new friend has the same eyes as you."

"And probably even more intelligence." Neal added in. Dom kicked him lightly in the shin. "And violence is the last resort of those who can't think of anything better to say."

Dom laughed, letting his cousin's anger roll of him. He nodded to Kel, a sad look in his eyes. "A courier came in today."

Kel felt her face fall, and despite her Yamani upbringing. "What was the message?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"My squad and I have to leave, Lord Raoul needs us with the rest of the company." He smiled halfheartedly. 

"Oh." Kel was quiet for a moment. "When do you have to leave?" 

"Tomorrow at the latest." He sighed. "I'm sorry Kel, I know how much you need me here… I mean, how much New Hope could use my squad's extra hands."

Kel smiled faintly. "I understand. I mean, you've been ten days already, I knew you and your squad would have to leave sooner or later." Kel petted the top of the tabby's head for a moment, happy for that small comfort. Before she could stop herself, she asked; "Is there a reason for why you have to leave?"

Dom sighed. "Some raiders are messing up villages down by the Tyra border, the king wants us to check it out and bring some supplies to those who lost things to the raiders." He raised a hand to her, and then as if he noticed they weren't alone, he dropped it to scratch the kitten's ears. "I am sorry."

"I know." Kel wondered about his changing signals towards her and gave a mental shrug. Kel raised the corner of her mouth, looking at Neal. "It just shows that Meathead will have to get out of his slump and do some work around here."

Dom laughed, thankful for the passing moment of tension. "Make sure you keep after him."

Neal sighed, looking at the two. "Why do both of you talk as if I'm not here?" 

Dom grinned mischievously. "Because it's more fun that way, look Kel, you can see his eye twitch."

Neal sighed, "Why did I have to be related to such a annoying person?" He asked, raising his face to the sky.

"Because you're lucky." Dom put in.

~*~ 

Kel opened the door to her rooms, the orange tabby still in her arms. Jump was lying on her bed, his tail wagging. He perked up an ear, when he saw what she had in her arms. Kel smiled, reaching down, she placed the kitten on her bed next to Jump.

"This is our new friend." She said softly, the kitten walked over to Jump cautiously, sniffing him. She nudged his head with hers, giving him a timid lick on the nose. Jump, eager by this new creature gave the kitten a big lick back, making a streak of wet fur down it's back. "See, were all friends."

Jump's tail began to pat down against the blanket in a rhythm, as if to say, of course we are, who doesn't like me? Kel smiled, lying down on her bed, leaving room for her old friend, and the newly made one. She picked up the kitten and placed it on her stomach, looking up at it. 

"What should we name you?" The cat arched it's back as Kel ran a hand down it's soft fur. The colour of its fur was remarkably close to the leaf she had found that afternoon. "How about I name you Autumn? Would you like that?"

Jump gave a little bark, showing his approval. "You like it?" Kel asked him, moving a hand over to scratch his ears. 

"Then it's settled. Welcome to New Hope little Autumn."

~*~ 

Kel woke up the next day miserable. It was just before dawn, the lightness of the horizon only showing the time. Kel sighed, rolling over and facing the window completely. The little kitten was curled up by her feet, in the opening between Jump's paws. The sparrows were perched around her, quiet since the sun had yet to rise. 

Thoughts rushed through Kel's mind, none of them staying long enough to be called musings, the thought of Dom leaving that very morning left an ache in her stomach, a bad taste in her mouth, and an overall bad feeling. She would miss him, that much was obvious. She knew that there was nothing even between them except for some harmless flirting, and that wasn't even enough to base this horrible ache on. 

Sighing, because there was no way that she'd be able to sleep with these thoughts, she got up and put on some breeches and a tunic. Rinsing the sleep from her eyes with water from her washbasin, Kel quietly opened the door to the hall. Walking out to the grounds of New Hope, Kel was amazed by the amount of people already up. She knew that they were always up at this time, but the fact of actually seeing it amazed her. Smells of porridge and bacon wafted from the mess hall, and Kel savoured the smell. 

She walked towards the mess hall, a bowl of hot porridge on her mind. Scooping herself a bowlful out of a big pot, she grabbed an apple and headed to a table. She drizzled honey on it and began to eat. She must have had a look of self-pity on her face, because a voice from beside her commented;

"Care to talk about it?"

Kel, recognizing the voice at once, turned. Dom stood there, a sort of sad smile decorating his handsome face. "It seems as if you need more cheering up then I do." She said.

He sat down next to her, placing his own bowl in front of him. He smiled; it seemed as real as any other until she looked into his eyes. They were not smiling, as they should. "It's called false cheer. You should try it."

"I'm not in need of cheering up, I just have a lack of sleep." Kel commented, scooping a spoon of porridge to her mouth. 

"Uh huh. I believe you, I truly do." His voice portrayed that he believed exactly the opposite. 

"I'll just miss the way you can silence Neal with just one word." Kel said jokingly. 

"Ah, don't embarrass me, I can do it in two words not one." He smiled thoughtfully at her, a look of intrigue passed over his face. "Kel, you know I wish I could stay longer."

Kel sighed. "I know. It just gets somewhat lonely here."

"Well," He paused, "Remember that you can ride with the Own again once all's well here."

"That could be months." Kel wiped her mouth with her napkin, finishing off the little bit of porridge that was left. 

"It's better then not." Dom finished his porridge, picking up his bowl. Kel followed him, and they both put their bowls in the kitchen for the people who were on dishwashing duty that day.

They walked out to the grounds in silence, Dom's squad was already gathering, the horses loaded, everyone was making final checks on the bags and straps of the saddles. Dom's own gelding was ready to go, waiting for him. Dom paused next to Kel, shifting his weight from one foot to another. 

"I guess this is goodbye for now." He stated, turning towards her.

Kel smiled, even though her stomach was refusing the meal she had just eaten. Shakily she said, "If you die out there, I'll never talk to you again."

"That helps. Tell Meathead I'm being nice by not waking him up. Though he should be up to say goodbye to his elder, more dignified cousin." He smiled down at her, his blue eyes twinkling in the early morning light.

"I will. Tell Lord Raoul that I'll send a message to him once I'm able to join him with the Own." She said, biting on her lower lip.

What happened next could be defined as a dream, as it was so brief. Dom looked towards his squad, and then turned to Kel. Lifting her chin with his forefinger, he brushed his lips against hers. Kel, too shocked by what was happening, stood there and let him. A flow of emotions ran up and down her spine, creating a tingling sensation in her stomach and heart. He pulled back, caressed her chin softly and said; "You better send me a message as well, I miss you already."

He turned and walked to his horse, mounting up, he turned his horse to her. "Be careful Kel, I want you in one piece next time I see you." Kel nodded numbly, unable to move her lips. He smiled at her, and then with a quick flick of his hand, his squad followed him out the gate.

Kel stood there for quite some time after he disappeared from view. One coherent thought flooded through Kel's mind. 

That was worth wondering about. 

To be continued… 

**Valencia22: **Dom is great. I'm glad I put you in a good mood, now; tell me what you think of this…

**Aurora Yuy: **Thanks for the feedback…here's another update for you.

**Numair's_magelet: **Thanks.. I didn't want them to rush into a relationship.. I still don't. In the books, Kel _never_ rushed into anything. Even the relationship with Cleon she had to analyze how she felt about the situation. I tried to keep it how I think it would be in the books. 

**Lady of the Lilacs: **Sorry about the misunderstanding. Anyways, I'm glad you like it. And thanks for reviewing. 

**WildMage789: **Okay… there is the plot in this chapter… but it's not bluntly said, as a hint, think about where Dom's headed.. that's all I can say at the moment. 

**Snow*flake:** Every decent person forgets to review once and a while, and besides, I'm not holding it against you. Thanks for the compliment.


	6. Farewell

**Chapter 6:**

**~ Farewell ~**

Dom's squad had left a fortnight ago, and days passed considerably quickly since then. The work, reports, and incoming civilians kept Kel on her toes till the late hours of the night, with Neal the only one to help her with most situations. Most of the problems between the people of New Hope, were due to space, and without being able to create new land out of mid-air, which some mages were able to do, Kel was left with figuring out the fair boundaries with paper and ink. Neal helped solve the less serious arguments, which kept the camp running smoothly. 

A new squad of soldiers came and from their messenger, they were to help patrol, and assist Merric with guard duty. Merric was delighted in showing them around, and being able to have more people to spar against. More people patrolling meant that Kel had more time to deal with other aspects of the camp, but no matter how much work was set in front of her, she always would stand for a moment, looking deep of into space and remembering the goodbye she had received from Dom. 

Neal had commented that something was off with her, and try as he might he couldn't find anything physically different with her, and was beginning to wonder his skills as a healer. Kel just laughed off these comments, glad that healers, and best friends couldn't read into her thoughts.

Everything was going fine, when a letter arrived from Lord Wyldon, which requested her to come and meet him, bringing the reports of the camp, along with any requests. He also noted that that Kel pack for an extended stay, so Kel added to her travel kit that would last her a few days at least. Kel took this letter like all others, and ordered a squad to be prepared for leaving the next day. Neal was to come with them, the letter read specifically, for Lord Wyldon had something to discuss with him. 

So fifteen days after Dom had left Kel, Autumn, Neal, Tobe, and ten of their men left just after dawn. The mood was rather wary, for nor Neal of Kel knew what Lord Wyldon wanted with them. They arrived at the fort just after the dinner bell; Kel and Neal were quickly ushered into a private chamber, just inside the Headquarters. They were given a quick dinner, from a very busy looking, newly made squire, and were welcomed by Owen, who burst through the door as soon as they sat down.

"Kel! Neal!" His voice was extremely loud as he launched over and gave Kel a hug. "It's good to see you again. We just caught you, you see, Lord Wyldon called you here to tell you something that I'm not allowed to know, but I _do_ have a suspicion. But, he wants to see you both right away, because we have to leave before it snows, because we have to get to Corus, because I have to go through the Ordeal, you _will _watch won't you?" He left out a deep breath. Kel and Neal just stared.

Finally, Neal broke the silence. "I didn't think it was humanly possible to say that much in one breath." He dipped a spoon into his stew, filled with potatoes, vegetables and chunks of venison, and continued to eat. Kel grinned, scooping up some dinner herself. 

"When are you leaving?" She asked Owen. 

"Tomorrow, at dawn. That's why Lord Wyldon wanted to see you… I think. He won't tell me why exactly." Owen said, plopping down in the chair across from Kel and Neal.

"And for good reason," A familiar voice came from the open door. Lord Wyldon stood there with a half grin on his face. Kel, Neal and Owen all stood quickly showing respect for the elder knight. 

"It's good to see you sir." Kel said, smiling at her old training master. She wiped her hands on the napkin next to her bowl subtly. 

Lord Wyldon raised an eyebrow. "Keladry, can I borrow you for a moment? A message came for you yesterday." He nodded at both Neal and Owen, turning, he paused, then said; "Owen, everything should be packed by now… please make sure another squad is set to ride in tomorrow to replace the men. Oh, Queenscove needs a room."

Kel followed Lord Wyldon out the door with a grin at Owen as she passed him. She was lead down a familiar hall, and into a chamber where she was first given her duties up in the north. Lord Wyldon sighed, and took a seat behind his desk. "Have a seat Keladry."

Kel sat down opposite him, accepting the goblet of cider he offered her. "May I ask why it was so urgent for me to come here?"

"As Owen must have told you, for he can barely keep anything I tell him quiet, we are leaving tomorrow to Corus for his Ordeal. Also, a message from King Jonathan, and Lord Raoul came in yesterday." He paused looking at Kel. "Do you have any idea of what it said?"

Kel placed her goblet down upon the desk. "I have a suspicion sir, but perhaps it would be better if you outlined the letter."

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "It seems that if you wish it to be, you may leave your duties at New Hope, and task up news ones… as Lord Raoul wants to give you. The choice is completely up to you."

"Sir… what about New Hope? Who will command it? What will happen to the people that live there?" Kel couldn't decide anything until these questions were answered. Even though she would love to ride with the Own again, having Lord Raoul as her taskmaster, and seeing Dom again, other things were more important.

Lord Wyldon nodded at her, "Those questions will be answered, that is mainly why I asked Queenscove to come with you. I know that I told you, when first giving you the assignment of Haven, that I was also considering Neal for the job." He paused again, looking at her.

Kel nodded. "But sir, didn't you also have reasons for _not _giving Neal the job?" 

Wyldon continued. "But it seems that Queenscove has, do not make me repeat these words, _grown_ more livable in the past few seasons. He will have help. But the decision is left with you…"

"How long do I have to decide?" Kel asked, knowing the answer would be ridiculously short. 

"Until tomorrow at dawn, preferably tonight though. So if you're to leave, you will come with Owen and I tomorrow."

"I understand. I think I have my decision now though." Kel said, picking up her goblet and twisting it around in her hands. She took a tentative sip before continuing. "I will go with you to Corus, for it will be nice to have a change of scenery. And if it's okay, I would like to see Owen go through his Ordeal. May I ask you something?"

"Of course." Wyldon leaned back in his chair. "Why did the King right the message with Sir Raoul?" 

Lord Wyldon grimaced. "I was hoping you wouldn't reflect on that. But as you might know, or have suspected, a confrontation has been going on at the Tyra border. Their King has just passed away, and the heir is all to eager to take his place. The King has been trying to keep that under control, because some refugees keep coming into Tortall, and raiding villages. We can't say that it is because of the new King, but Jon does have his suspicions."

The Tyra border. Dom was sent there two weeks ago. "Have there been any casualties?" Kel asked, hoping that it wasn't too obvious why she was asking. 

Wyldon didn't seem to get her meaning behind her words, but thankfully he shook his head. "Not on our side, but it is only time until it does happen. King Waerfrith seems to think that after our war with Scanra, we are weakened. Unfortunately, he is right. This is the perfect time to attack for him, while most of our forces are still guarding the Scanra border for further attacks."

"I see." Kel was silent, thinking. He mind switched to another question. "Who will help Neal with New Hope?" 

"Owen, once he gets his shield. Those two will compliment each other, Neal is calm enough to keep Owen in line, and Owen can help Neal keep his tongue in check." 

Kel nodded. "But sir… what if Owen does not pass the – Ordeal." She dared to speak the possibility, even though it hurt to think about it. 

Wyldon looked directly into her eyes. "I have no doubt in my mind that Jesslaw will pass the Ordeal. Just as I was with you. He will make a fair and just knight." His upper lip lifted slightly. "No doubt."

Kel smiled, "Thank you sir, I'm glad you approve. But what about Tobe? He is promised to me for at least three more years, and I dare not to leave him. He wouldn't forgive me. Not after Scanra."

"Tobe will come with you, of course. I wouldn't have placed him in anybody else's care." He nodded. "If that is all Keladry, I must let you go."

Keladry nodded. "Thank you sir."

"Oh, and Keladry?" He asked, as she rose from her chair. "Please ask Queenscove to come in here… and don't mention anything to him. I want to surprise him."

Keladry smiled at the smirk on Wyldon's face. "I promise. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Keladry." Kel left the room, and walked up the hall to Owen's chamber. He directed her to Neal's room, and after Neal was on his was to Lord Wyldon, Kel went to the temporary room that Owen had showed her. She plopped down on the bed, leaving her things packed. 

She was going to see Dom soon; the thought filled her insides with a warm flowing feeling, starting with the tips of her toes all the way up her body. But also, a flash of nervousness came through her. After Cleon had kissed her for the first time, she had ignored him like the plague. What if Dom regretted what he did? What if he just did it out of courtesy, or worse, sympathy? Was it obvious that she liked him in more ways then friendships? 

Sighing she rolled over, staring out into the now dark sky. It was too much to think about. She left herself relax, believing herself calm. She closed her eyes, and drifted slowly off into sleep. 

To Be Continued… 

**Author's Note: **First and Foremost: I'm sorry. Horribly sorry, will-you-ever-forgive-me-sorry. It's been a little bit more then two months since I updated, but I was just so busy with finals, my job and training. I barely have had time to breath, not write. So, I'm apologizing. Also, I'm going on vacation this Thursday (the 24th of July) and I'll be away for 2-3 weeks…. So no updates till after that.

**Valencia22: **Sorry about the long wait, and for the fat that this chapter is virtually Dom-less… but expect Dom to be in the next chapter… a lot. 

**Lady Satine Threepwood: **Who ever said that Dom wasn't already in love with her… just holding back what he feels…?

**Kelly: **Wow… that's the most positive review a person can get. I'm flattered that you think that I write like the books, that was my goal. Thank you.

**Aurora Yuy: **Thank you so much for reviewing. 

**Seadragon: **I think I have read you story before… but I'll check just in case. 

**WildMage789: **Okay… major plot hints in this chapter… you have the setting and such… but expect twists.

**AB-scribere: **I have it all planned out… even the fact that Dom can't marry… and believe me, the ending will be different from what you expect.

**Modern Guru: **My main goal was to keep it at a nice pass… also I noticed that many K/D fics are very rushed… not set up at all… Kel never rushes into anything… so that's why I made the story like that. Thanks.

**Lady Swathi: **I was aiming for a perfect kiss. Glad to see I succeeded. Thank you.

**Burn: **That makes perfect sense…. Really, it does. 

**Ayjita: **Thank you so much for the positive review. 

**White Phoenix Erialis: **Aww.. that was a cute pun. It was funny. 

**Superalicea: **There are plot clues in this chapter… lots. 

**PsychoLioness13: **I updated. Thanks for reviewing. 

**Peanut: **It was your review that made me start to finish this chapter. It was like a wake up call. Thanks to you!!


	7. Tyra

**Chapter 7:**

**~ Tyra ~**

Keladry of Mindelin had traveled to Corus with Lord Wyldon and rested for a while within the realm's capital. Kel visited with her family, relished in the new gossip. Kel was pleased to find out that her older Oranie was betrothed the young man she had been eyeing for the past year. Kel renewed her morning practice with the Queen and her mother. She was shocked to see how the group had flourished; it was now quite a large group, with ten pairs, including Kel. She practiced every morning while she was there and followed it with a hot bath afterwards, knowing that once she was on the road to Tyra it might be a long time before she saw a proper bath again. 

After five days of luxury Kel and Tobe packed up their things and traveled with some soldiers on the road to the Tyra border. They passed an unusual number of passing civilians, but thought nothing of it due to the weather, and the festivals that would be starting soon with Midwinter just a few fortnights away. 

Kel and the soldiers that she traveled had no bad encounters as they moved southward. After a week they came to an encampment, which when given a non-ominous signal, Kel was surrounded by friends. She was shocked to see how they seemed to come out of the surroundings. They were all dressed in earth coloured clothing, blending into their surroundings. They had dirt dusted onto their faces, in different shades to makes it blend in. In a forest setting, they would have been impossible to see. 

Kel looked at all the faces, but was disappointed not to see Dom. He must be back in the camp she rationalized. He was fine, just doing something else at the moment. She heard a low whistle behind her and for a moment, her heart stopped. She turned and looked into the smiling face of Lord Raoul.

"Keladry! Sorry that we didn't ride with you, but my company had to forgo the stop in at Corus." Raoul grinned and rubbed the side of his face, smudging the dirt on it.

"Sir, it's great to see you again, and I'm glad to be back with the Own." She smiled. For a moment she had been expecting Dom behind her, but her old training master was almost as nice a surprise as she could have hoped. She grinned wickedly. "But Sir, with all due respect, it seems you have missed a spot while washing." She pointed comically to his cheek. Behind her, she could hear some good-natured chuckles.

Raoul reached up and tousled her hair with his hand and made obvious that his hand was dirty. "At least now you don't have to feel so left out." He grinned, and then whistled a high note, followed quickly by a soft low one and the people of his scouting party vanished into the surrounding woods. 

Kel grinned and motioned for her party to continue on the way to the encampment. They thought of hot food was driving her onwards. When they reached the camp, Kel concluded that she was spoiled. She had almost forgotten that it was going to be rougher hen she had been living lately in the means that she would be sleeping in a tent. 

A stronghold surrounded the camp, but that was one of the only luxuries already built. The tents were in neat row, and in the middle of two rows a small fire pit was located. In the center of the tents was a large bonfire pit, where Kel figured most of the food was cooked. A field for vegetables was down by the end of the fort, and a pen for livestock was next to it. A small headquarters was off to the side of the encampment wall, but it was nothing near as big as the one back at New Hope, and Kel couldn't help but feel proud for her people for building such a secure place to live.   
Next to the headquarters, a sort of stable was set up, and by the looks of it, it was well on its way to be completed. Kel directed her party over towards the would-be stables and jumped down. She led Hoshi over, and a stable hand came out and took the horse from her. 

"My lady knight, don't trouble over it, I will have you things and horses taken care off." He nodded once and took the leads and moved Hoshi out of the way of the carpenters. At his notice, other stable hands took the horses of the rest of Kel's party and took them away. 

"Okay…" Kel raised an eyebrow and turned back to Tobe. "I guess we should find whoever is in charge and decide what to do." 

Tobe nodded, and was about to say something when he made a motion with his hand. "Lady Kel, I believe someone wants to talk to you."

Kel noticed his gaze was not towards her, but at something behind her. She half turned, just to see what it was. Then she fell in the mud. 

"Ahhh! What a greeting. Nothing like falling into a pile of muck to meet the commander, but as it is, you might just have a subtle way of telling an old friend that you want to go out on scout duty. The shifts change within the next candlemark." Impish eyes led to a strong nose, which Kel's best friend Neal had inherited. Full ruddy lips came after that, followed up by broad shoulders, and a muscular chest… Kel felt the blush rise briefly to her cheeks before she made herself calm down. She was stone, unsettling.

"Maybe that old friend of mine could help me up, or would you rather roll in the muck as well?" Kel replied hotly, grabbing Dom's hand and pulling herself up. Kel heard snickers as she rose, and she knew that her bottom was now covered with fresh stable mud. "It's good to see you again."

"No, it is better to see _you_ again." Dom replied, leaving her to think that over. "Hungry?"

Kel then realized that she hadn't eaten since early that morning when the group had set off for the day. "Very."

Dom smiled, and turned his head towards Tobe. "What about you? Want something to eat?"

Tobe nodded vigorously. "We've been traveling all day… and I know the Lady Kel hasn't been eating right." His worries over his knight mistress hadn't faded as time went on. He patted Autumn, who had traveled the journey tucked into his pocket on his tunic. "And little Autumn could use something too." He scratched the kitten's chin with his forefinger. 

Dom smiled. "Shall we?" He made a motion with his hand and led them towards the center fire. "Everyone has been busy as bees around here. When my crew got down here more then a fortnight ago, the stronghold was just a tumble of sticks. We've gotten that done thanks to the villagers. If it wasn't for them, then we wouldn't have even been this far." 

He scratched his chin. "Lord Raoul arrived six days ago. He's appointed me to be the commander for his stay, and afterwards of this fort." He grinned slyly. "Think I can do it?"

"You're commander?  How did that honor come on to you?" Kel smiled. Dom deserved this chance to show what he could do. He was more then capable to take care of troops, and she knew that his troops respected him a lot more then some. "I'm so happy for you." Kel turned briefly to give him a one armed hug. 

The brief connection allowed her to realize that she not forgotten the kiss that they had shared when Dom had left New Hope. In fact, her stomach realized it more then anything else. It tingled with the memory. Then another less fluffy thought went threw her head. "But why are we here?" 

Dom looked at her, his eyes serious now. "Nobody told you?" He squinted as he looked up towards the sun. "It's not a pleasure visit that's for sure. The king of Tyra, well, the _old_ one, died recently and his death was suspected by foul play. His heir, King Shima, is now setting down a new way of life. Either you support him or you don't. Those who don't however are been thrown off their lands without warning. So those who have no place to go are either coming into Tortall or Tusaine. Some are even going across the Inland Sea to Carthak. That isn't the problem though. We can house refugees."

He sighed, and Kel saw him shift his jaw. "But there are soldiers coming in after them, to convert them into supporting the new King. They have some harsh ways of convincing. These are the soldiers that are raiding the villages."

He was quiet for a moment, and Kel thought he was done. She was about to open her mouth when he stated; "King Jonathan wants us to shelter the refugees and try to find out who was behind the late King's murder." Dom looked at Kel wryly. "He doesn't believe it was nature that took the late King out of the picture. So with the war going on in Scanra, he hopes that King Shima will think our attention is diverted enough, meanwhile, King Jon wants us to sneak in and stir up some information. That's why we're here." 

"Oh." Was all Kel could say. "So why is half the Own here if we are only here to spy? And what about Myles of Olau and his spymasters?"

"Well most of them are in Scanra still searching for King Magguar, and there are some in the Copper Isles taking notes on the _luarin_ King, who King Jonathan does not trust completely… so there are not many to spare. George of Pirate's Swoop is coming out within the fortnight, but I doubt he can be away from the Barony for long, especially with the Lioness always gone. This is really a bad time for extra men." Dom sighed and as if not even thinking about it, touched her shoulder gently. 

Kel's skin tingled at the touch. "So how can I help?" She smiled.

Dom voice changed from serious to one that Kel knew well. "Well, for starters, you might want to grab something to eat, so that you don't collapse on me. Also, unless you'd rather go out on scout duty then sleep, you might want to change your pants." He grinned cheekily. "But the mud slick is rather becoming."

Kel raised and eyebrow and grinned just the same. "You really know how to make a girl feel liked." They reached the fire pit and Dom got bowls of stew for the three of them. He handed on to Kel, then to Tobe before sitting down on a stump.

"My Lady," Tobe started. "Would you mind if I went to go check in on Hoshi and Peachblossom? I just want to see if they get the treatments they need."

"Oh… of course. You may have the rest of the day to yourself if you wish. But then we have to practice your rolls and your staff work." Kel tousled his hair affectionately. "I'll be able to manage."

Tobe managed to look the part of the younger sibling, who was embarrassed by public affection. "Alright Lady Kel." He nodded to Dom. "Make sure she eats all that."

Kel sat down on a tree stump next to Dom. And scooped a mouthful of stew up to her mouth. "He's like the younger brother I've never had, rather then a servant. I'm thinking about giving him his leave whenever he asks for it. King Jonathan has already requested his uses at the palace once I let him."

"He's lucky to have such a good caregiver as you. It's very rare that somebody who had such a rough start like him gets a chance to work for the King." Dom said dipping some bread into his bowl.

"True. But then again, it's rare for a girl to become a Knight." She raised an eyebrow in a challenge, but just in fun.

"What can I say? Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelin… you make me speechless." Dom rinsed his bowl, and then dunked it into a pot of hot soapy water. Kel did the same and followed him. "Shall I show you where you are to sleep? I figured you wanted something in the action, but still far enough away to have privacy. So I picked the best spot for you and Tobe to stay."

"Oh you didn't have to go through all that trouble…" She stated giving a half-hearted attempt to argue, but fatigue of the past few days on the road was catching up with her. 

Dom led her to an already pitched tent, and when Kel looked inside she was relieved to see her bags already inside, with a cot set up. A similar tent was next to it, with Tobe's things inside. "You got all this ready…" Kel sighed, but then it turned into a yawn. "How can I repay you?" 

"By getting some sleep. We don't need a cranky Lady Knight around here. I'll wake you up at dinner." Dom was turned away and took a step away. Then he stopped and turned back towards Kel. A faint flush was on his cheeks as he took a step towards Kel. He took her hand and brought his other one up to her cheek. He moved in and tilted his head, then just as he was about to kiss her, he pulled back. "I'm glad you're still in one piece."

With a lot of effort, he took a step back. He brought her hand to his mouth and brushed it softly with a kiss. "I missed you."

He turned and walked away, leaving Kel standing in the doorway to her tent. With shaky knees she walked back towards her bed and plunked down. How was it that he could do this to her? With a sigh, she lay back and fell asleep with very confused thoughts. 

To Be Continued… 

**Author's Note: **Happy Holidays!!! Have a great New Year!!! It's been forever, I know, and I hope with the holiday season you'll find it in your hearts to forgive this lowly writer. I would like to thank all you who have reviewed… IT MEANS SO MUCH! Also, I have an assignment for you guys… what is that New Year's Resolution that you'll never keep?

Mine is to think _before _I speak. I really need to work on that; normally I just say whatever pops into my head. That leads to very bad things.

**But what have I learned this past year? **People can still love you if you mess up once and a while. 

Have a great holiday season!

~ Elisa   a.k.a. Thee who is obsessed with Dom. 


	8. Espionage

**Author's Note: **Shhh! I am supposed to be studying for my Advanced Chem exam, but what my parents don't know, won't hurt them. But I guess it might hurt my grade, which then hurts me…. But, oh well, I couldn't help myself! Since I last updated this story of mine, I have added to VERY fluffy fics to my collection about Kel and Dom because I was in the romantic, giggly–_fluffy_ mood…. Anyways, here's Chapter 8 of my story, Fate Awaits!  

**Chapter Eight:**

**Espionage **

Kel was woken up as a voice called out her name. Kel moaned and turned over, wanting very badly to go back to sleep. By the light escaping though the small screen window, it looked as if it was just before twilight, but in the southern part of Tortall, Kel wasn't used to the passing of the sun. 

"Kel?" The voice called again. It was Tobe, and he sounded rather impatient. Why was it, that whenever she was peacefully sleeping, someone had to come and wake her up? She squinted and then sat up, this was a losing battle, and she was just going to have to face it. She pushed herself off her bedroll, and stood up, walked over and opened the flap on her tent. 

Tobe stood there with one hand on his hip, and the little kitten Autumn on his shoulder, the two of them had become best friends since Kel had found the cat back in New Hope, but he had an impatient look on his face. "Lady Kel, I know how important it is for you to be rested, but you are going to be late for dinner." He held out a bundle that was in his hand.

Kel's brow wrinkled slightly. "Dinner?" She expected since it was her first day at the fort, that there wouldn't be a formal dinner time, in fact, she thought since it was becoming a war fort, there would be no set time for dinner due to the scout duty and different shifts. 

"Yes, Dom told me to come get you Lady. And he said, 'If she refuses, Lord Raoul or I will come and drag her out, also she can sleep all night, no need to sleep through dinner. Also, everyone wants to meet her.'" Tobe grinned impishly.

Kel rubbed her temple sleepily. She then took the bundle from Tobe. "What's in here?" She asked, it was fairly light and cloth-like. 

"Lord Raoul said that you should learn the basics of scouting," Tobe's eyes lit up. "And he said that I can learn as well, since having somebody as little as me would be helpful." Tobe paused in his thought process. "But I'm not sure whether or not that is a compliment."

Kel laughed. "I'm sure it was a compliment Tobe, my Lord doesn't insult people, besides you are helpful." She gave him a grin and opened up the bundle. Inside was a set of dark green and brown clothes. Also a little jar filled with brownish green paste, which Kel thought would be for her face, to camouflage against the forest background. "I'm guessing I'm not supposed to wear this to dinner."

"Actually, you are. Dom and Lord Raoul want to take you for a test run." He gave a half smile, "But I'm not allowed to come this time."

Kel ruffled his hair affectionately. "Next time."

Tobe nodded, gave her a one armed hug then ran off. Kel looked at the contents of the bundle again. A small working knife was in a leather clip, and the jar of muddy paste stuck out at her. Great, just what she wanted, meeting the people of the camp with mud on her face.

~*~

Kel walked into the mess hall in her scouting clothes, the paste in the jar still, resting in her pocket. She had come to a conclusion; she would eat without the paste on her face, because the thought of getting some in her mouth made her stomach revolt. 

She grabbed a talica, which was a thick pocket of bread and spooned in some sausage, potatoes and cheese. She also put a small bowl of stew on her plate, and then grabbed a cup. The long ride combined with sleep made her quite hungry. She stood at the front of the hall and scanned the room for people she knew. For a moment she didn't recognized anyone, but them she realized the people with the brown paste on their faces in the back were actually her friends, not just people coming off their shifts.

She made her way through the crowd, and placed her tray in between Lord Raoul and Dom, hoping the seat left was for her. She nodded to everyone then sat down. 

"I see Tobe did his job right away," Lord Raoul said, taking a sip of fruit juice. "That boy is a gem."

Kel grinned, she was happy that Tobe was becoming well liked among her fellow soldiers and knights. "That he is."

She took a big bite of her talica, and gave a grin; something about the south gave such flavour to the food. "So what are we up to tonight? Tobe just gave me these fancy clothes and said something about scouting."

Dom gave a grin as he faced her, "Actually, we're going to the Tyra border. Feel up to it?"

"What for?" Kel asked, spooning some stew into her mouth. 

"We want to see how prepared they are for an attack, because we actually had a spy in our camp a fortnight ago, but as soon as we found out, he disappeared. So instead of sending in an official spy, like someone of Myles of Olau's spy-circle. We are just going to check how prepared they are." Dom explained. His blue eyes sparkled under the dark paste that was spread evenly on his face. "That's why we have the fancy duds."  
Kel nodded and finished up her talica. "So when do we head out?" 

"After we give you the basic training. Which is now. No talking, whatsoever near their camp. We will use hand signals and tapping sounds." Dom handed her a small box, quite plain looking, all the same colour except for one side, which was painted red. Kel pressed down on the painted side and a loud tap rang out. 

"Interesting." Kel said, raising an eyebrow as she examined it.

"The other lesson is, don't get caught." Dom gave a crooked grin. "That's it."

"Very encouraging." Kel mumbled, putting the box in her pocket. 

"Everybody up." Lord Raoul said loudly, and everybody got up from the table without a word. Kel followed the group and put her tray back with the dishwashers. She followed them outside and reached in her pocket to find the jar of camouflage paste. 

A hand on her shoulder made her turn around, and she came face to face with Dom. Ignoring her stomach, she said, "How am I supposed to put this on? Just spread it on like butter?"

Dom laughed, and motioned for her to follow the group, "I'll show you at the gate." And they walked in silence until reaching the group at the gate. As Kel looked around, she noticed that she couldn't see anybody's faces except for the whites of their eyes. It reminded her of a ghost story she heard as a child. One she would rather not remember before going out in the dark. 

"Here," Dom took the jar from her, and opened it, when he smiled Kel could see the glimmering of his teeth. Her stomach tightened and loosened and the dinner she just eat didn't sit as pretty as it had a moment ago. Dom spread some on his finger, and then titled her head up with his clean hand. She began to spread the paste along her cheekbone and Kel hand to close her eyes, because looking up at Dom while he was doing this was an option she couldn't face. 

He and was warm under her chin and his fingers were firm, but gentle as he spread the thick cream down her jaw line, then moving up to spread it across the bridge of her nose. Kel concentrated on keeping her face calm, and not moving it. 

Kel felt him cover her whole face with the brownish green paste she slowly opened her eyes. "How do I look?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dom spread the last bit of cream on her face, and pretended to study her. Kel could just barely see the crooked contours of his face and he got the look that came upon him, as he was about to mock her. "Muddy, but still marvelous." He tweaked her nose and put the jar on the ground near the fence. "Ready?"

Kel gave a nod, then realized he probably couldn't see her and said, "Yes, let's do it." Suddenly stricken by what she said, quickly, "Scout I mean."

Dom laughed. "Of course."

Kel followed then out, the whole time saying to herself; of course… of course… what else could she have meant?

~*~ 

The forest was dark, and Kel could just barely see the person in front of her. Lord Raoul had quietly explained the tapping signals as they left and she was pretty sure that she had gotten them down pat. They had already cross over a river, and Kel could feel the heavy weight of the extra mud on her soft leather shoes. Her ears were listening intently on every noise in the forest. 

An owl was searching for dinner down to the left of her, and a rabbit or squirrel was scurrying off to the right. Kel followed the people in front of her quietly, thinking about Dom… well, him and the mission they were on. But after the kiss from him, then the I-like-you, I-like-you-not thing, it was just so confusing.

A crack of braches to behind her brought her to her senses. A large Stormwing landed on a tree behind her, his human parts were male, and as Kel looked into his eyes, she noticed that one was a red colour, the other normal. His hair was long and dirty, his face covered in scrapes. Kel reached into her pocket to press the box for 3 long beats, the signal for regroup.

The Stormwing studied her, and then rasped out. "You think you will beat King Shima, and that everything will be back to normal." He stated. He gave a harsh laugh that sounded like metal being scraped against clay… a noise that made a shiver o down Kel's spine. "But you won't. You will have a war, a long battle with the King of Tyra, because he won't give up. They are ready. The war against Scanra was just the beginning. A taste of what is yet to come."

With that, the Stormwing took off, and Kel heard the quiet footsteps of her group behind her. "What is it?" Lord Raoul demanded. 

"A guest, a Stormwing. He said that we will go to war. That they are ready for us… the Scanran war was just the beginning." Kel felt the shiver run through her again. Kel looked around her at the black silhouettes of her friends. "But why would he warn us?"

To Be Continued… 

**Author's Note Again: **I actually have a little ranting to do. I got a flame on this story, but that isn't what bothered me. The fact is, if you are going to flame somebody, actually have a reason for it. For instance, if you don't like the story, give and example on _why_ you don't like it. Also, if you don't, at least be courteous enough to give the author of said story contact information, so they can get advice on how to improve the story. Now, I'm not pointing any fingers, let's just call the review S.S but next time you review someone's story that they work hard on, leave some constructive criticism rather then a blunt dislike.

**P.S. **I need a new beta, since my old one left me for bigger and better things, goddess bless her. So if you want the job, just give me your email address, or send me a email, and I will get back to you! 

**P.P.S. **I will answer your reviews personally in the next chapter! 

Thanks Everyone!

- e.l.i.s.a.


	9. Thoughts In Motion

**Author's Note: **Hello Darlings… May I apologize? Or grovel? Or beg? … For your forgiveness! I feel so bad! Uh... okay, enough punctuation marks, eh? Anyways… here is chapter nine… of this ever-growing saga. It's been what? Six months? Sorry. Completely my fault. But, I hope that this chapter will make up for it. It's a new type of chapter I guess, the same plot, the same story I was going for, but in the beginning, I had to display King Shima in the way… he _is_. The rating on this story is PG-13, and that still holds true, but I'm apologizing in advance if this new type of beginning offends anyone… If it does, please tell me so, so that I am able to change it in upcoming chapters… Thanks again for staying with me in the long hiatus, and if you review, I will consider myself lucky to have such loyal reviewers. Thanks!

**Chapter 9:**

**Thoughts In Motion**

King Shima crept along his bed, his hand moving in the silk sheets, as he stared, memorized at the sheen that reflected from the glowing lamp on his bedside. His eyes drifted upwards to the woman who lay on his bed, dressed in a revealing dress, reserved for those who walked the streets. Her long, dark brown hair curled around her hips, tantalized along her waist and rested along the curve of her breast. King Shima looked at her as if she was a jewel, as shining diamond surrounded by dull stones.

Her hand traced up his leg, moving like the touch of a butterfly against the fabric of his embroidered leggings. "Sire." She breathed. A cat like grin appeared on Shima's face as he stared down at her.

"Yes, my dear Katherine?" His voice was soft and thrilling. He moved alongside her, his hands moving with hers, exploring each other.

"For someone so strong," Her hands moved up his chest, "So vibrant," she moved a pampered hand up to curl in his dark hair, "So passionate." She placed a full kiss on his lips. "How is it you posses such a cunning mind as well?"

King Shima laughed, a low chuckle, which made the hairs of Katherine's neck stand on end. "Mithros has finally decided that King Jonathon and Tortall needed to be taken down a few notches, so He made me King, instead of Jonah."

Katherine curled herself around Shima and purred softly in his ear. "Rightfully so."

King Shima looked towards the door, where his guards stood, at attention. Katherine continued to rub her hands along his chest and arms, whispering softly in his ear. Shima held up a hand, and flicked it upright. "Stop." Katherine stopped immediately, and moved back away from Shima, waiting for further instruction.

King Shima pointed to his guards. "Come here." Both guards looked at each other, leaned their pikes against the wall and moved towards their King. "Entertain me."

Both guards looked at each other again, not sure how to entertain their King, for they went to their training masters, not the school of Bards. Shima gazed at them with sleepy eyes, his eyes belying the attentiveness in his thoughts. "Well?"

"Sire, with all due respect, we are not educated in the entertainment arts, we could summon you a jester, or a Royal fool, but as to have us entertain you, it's very unlikely." The guard from the left of the door said, bowing his head at the same time, trying to reproach his master with respect.

The King of Tyra gave a hearty laugh. "Oh, but everyone can be an entertainer." Shima reached for a jewel that dangled from his cloak. He held it to the light and tilted his head as if the admire the gleaming lines made from the crystal. "It's simple really. I'll show you." The crystal seemed to glow and in the hand that didn't grasp the jewel, a spiral of black energy formed, starting as a mist in the palm of his hand, and reaching a fine whirl that became darker nearing the end of his fingertips.

With a drunken smile, he flicked his wrist towards the guard that had spoken out against him. The black magic churned around the guard's body and moved upwards, tightening around his knees, constricting him around his waist until finally choking him. His face swelled and became purple from lack of air. He grasped at the invisible tendrils and finally fell over, dead, from the throttling spell.

Shima sighed, almost with a pleasurable note to it. "Now, as clichéd as that was, I enjoyed it immensely." He smiled at Katherine. "Didn't you, my darling?" Katherine smiled at her sire, eager to please him, moving her dress up her leg.

"Now." Shima continued, looking at the remaining guard. "Either you will entertain me as a manservant should do for his King, or I will entertain myself. At your expense."

. . .

Kel stared at the perch where the Stormwing had flown from. The sounds of the forest came to her, echoing in her ears. Normally, when a cryptic message came to her, as it did with The Nothing Man, she swept into action, sparring no time. But with the Stormwing, it seemed so confidently cocky that she just stared at the spot in which it had departed. The only other thing she had ever seen be so confident within itself was Neal, and he was only joking… usually.

So the disbelief was a natural reaction, before the thought process kicked in.

"Why would he warn us?" She repeated. It didn't seem natural. Normally Stormwings just enjoyed the bloody aftermath of battle, and didn't care for the human scheming and interaction beforehand. In fact, the only battle they actively had taken part in was the Immortal's War, which, as immortals, they had been a part of. This is why Kel was so rattled by the announcement of the Stormwing.

Nobody answered Kel, in fact, they all kind of stood as she had, in a daze. The reek of the Stormwing still lingered and Kel's dinner threatened to leave her stomach, to some rather unpleasant venues.

Lord Raoul was the first to come to his senses. "Spread out." He commanded, his voice strong. "We'll make our way back to camp and figure this out then." In the shine of the moon, Kel nodded along with all the others on scout duty. "Groups of two," Raoul added. "I don't want any harm to come to anyone."

Everyone paired off silently, and Kel found herself walking quietly alongside Dom. He nudged her softly with his elbow. "You okay?" His voice was soft, and his breath was warm on her neck as he leaned in to speak quietly into her ear.

"Yes." Kel replied. "Just troubled." She stopped walking and look up at Dom, just barely making out the outline of his face. "Why would he give us some cryptic message? Doesn't it seem weird that immortals are involving themselves in a – disagreement between Tyra and Tortall?" She whispered this urgently. "Stormwings don't care for human matters. They only care of the gore that could come from it."

Dom sighed. "I know. We all found it weird as well." He raised a hand to Kel face. "Calm down. You know we can deal with this." He gave a soft chuckle. "You have always been able to deal with obstacles. You are the queen of obstacles." He paused and looked her, meeting her eyes. "The queen of _overcoming_ obstacles, that it."

Kel gave him a smile and nodded. "Sorry, just the events of the past few days have gotten to me. You know I don't like immortals who are only after their own pleasure."

"I know." He moved his hand down and gently squeezed Kel's shoulder. "Let's get back to camp."

Kel nodded again, and they continued their walk in the base camp. The signaled the guards on duty and were let in though the gates. As they were let in, a messenger came up to them, gave them long pieces of cloth to wipe their mud make-up off, nodded and said; "Lord Commander Raoul told me to tell you to go to the conference tent as soon as you arrived." The messenger bowed to them, and hurried off.

Kel sighed in relief, to be back inside the stronghold. For some reason, the open feeling of the forest was not as comforting as it normally was. Despite herself she shivered.

"Cold?" Dom asked? Turning towards her. Kel looked up at him, in the dim lighting of the fort.

"A little," She replied. "But I think it's mostly nerves."

Dom sighed and took off his woolen jerkin, wrapping it around Kel's shoulders. Before Kel could protest or make any noise to stop him he had buttoned it up under her chin and smoothed it down her shoulders. Feeling suddenly warmer, and despite herself, thinking it wasn't from the jerkin, she smiled up at him. "Uh… thank-you." She blushed softly, and was thankful that he couldn't see.

He gave her a crooked grin. "You still have mud on your face."

Kel looked up at him again and smiled. "So do you."

"Here." He took his piece of cloth and rubbed it gently on her cheek, the same way as he had earlier, to help her apply the scouting make-up. He began to trace along the bridge of her nose, and rubbed her jaw softly with the pad of his thumb. Kel just stood there, transfixed. She feared what might happen if she moved, or even, if she helped him get rid of _his_ make-up. She wasn't ready to deal with those thoughts just yet.

At a more stubborn smudge of mud, Dom brought the tip of the cloth to it and pressed lightly, removing it. Through the thin material Kel could've sworn that he felt the heat warming her face. She closed her eyes, and leaned into his touch, it was as if her brain had shut off and her body was off on it's own.

Kel felt his sweet warm breath on her face, and despite herself, she raised her chin, waiting for the soft brush of his lips. Kel felt him coming closer, and then, when expecting his lips to brush hers, his soft full lips gently grazed Kel's cheek.

"We should get going… Lord Raoul is waiting." He whispered. The sudden noise, even his soft whisper was enough to bring Kel back to reality. She opened her eyes and looked into Dom's. For that brief second, her mask was off, she felt naked, raw. Kel saw the same look in Dom's eyes and felt scared, she wasn't ready to receive a look like that yet. Especially when she didn't know how to explain how she felt about Dom.

"Yes… we should get going." Kel mumbled quickly. She pulled Dom's jerkin more tightly around her, as if to compose herself and make a move towards the conference tent.

"Kel…" Dom started.

Kel put her hand over Dom's mouth, gently. She then moved it so that her finger was covering his mouth. "Not yet." She looked down and back up again. "Please. I need to think about this… later when I have time to."

Dom nodded. "Of course."

With one last long look Kel continued to walk to conference tent, which Dom at her heels. Kel had millions of thoughts going though her mind, none of them having to do with the mission, or the Stormwing, or anything that her mind should be on. Instead she concentrated on the sound of him behind her, and the soft scent he had left in his jerkin.

She knew how to joust. She knew how to ride. She could even make dinner arrangements after her years as a page and a squire.

But Kel didn't know how to deal with this.

To Be Continued… 

**Another Author's Note:** Thank you to all who reviewed chapter 8… it's the new reviews of late that has made me start writing again. As good news, I have another short fluffy Kel/Dom fic in the works, and the title is probably going to be _" A Fair Afternoon"_, and I hope to have it out this weekend. Thanks again.


	10. Visitors

Chapter 10 Visitors 

Kel rubbed her temples as she held back a yawn. The meeting in Raoul's conference tent had long since rotted and even Kel, the keen Knight and servant to her Sire became bored with the proceedings. She took a sip of her fruit juice, and held back a wince as the syrupy sweetness from the fruits of the south assaulted her tongue. The cool juice had the desired effect on her though, she was instantly at attention, not being able to doze of with a dozen different flavours refreshing her mouth.

Dom himself sat beside her, as Raoul insisted that he take part in the actions, saying that as a young noble man rising in the world, he should be on the forefront of all action, especially if he was to rise more. Kel happily agreed, quietly of course, just the soothing presence of Dom sitting beside her kept her nerves calm and her head clear. It was a weird feeling, now that she thought of it, that she relied on Dom to keep her composed, but at the same time, she dare not question nature's doing.

Raoul went on, retelling every one of the passages into Tyra, the ones that should be used, and the ones a smart man would avoid. A man in the scouting company looked at Raoul and said quietly; "Then King Shima would use those roads, I suppose?"

A brief chuckle went round the tent. Lord Raoul sighed, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. "At least I can find comfort in knowing that my men will have a sense of humor, even in the gravest of times." With another look over his map and notes, Lord Raoul made a motion with his hands. "I think that everyone has had enough for tonight. Morning will come quickly as it is, and I'm sure some of you would like a few hours of sleep before breakfast."

The tent murmured in agreement. Everybody was looking for the comfort of his or her bedroll and tent. Kel rose with everybody else and made a move towards the entrance. Raoul stopped her. "Kel, is something bothering you? You seem distracted."

"Distracted? How so sir?" Kel replied, not wanting to give anything away, for Raoul might just be sniffing at ghosts.

"With young Domitan." Kel looked up at Lord Raoul sharply. His eyes twinkled with the wisdom that came with age.

"And how would I be distracted with Dom?" Kel laughed lightly. Her mind was anything but light as Dom's name was mentioned. "He's a friend, and Neal's cousin, and nobody I would consider a distraction. Especially in the way that you mean." She put on her Yanami mask, so Raoul wouldn't be able to see how flustered his question made her.

Raoul, Kel's respected old Knightmaster, looked deeply into Kel's eyes for a moment. "If you're sure Kel."

"I am sure. Besides, I'm way too busy for any kind of distractions. Love or otherwise." Kel said firmly, giving him a reassuring grin. Lord Raoul looked at her oddly for a moment and let her go, thinking that his old squire was as stubborn as a wooden board and wouldn't tell him anything before she was good and ready.

-

King Shima sat in his Great hall, surrounded by his courtiers amusing themselves with Fools and eating their dinner. He watched as the ladies of the court fluttered about like graceful butterflies, the colours on their dresses adding to the effect. He could have his pick of them, for they all had their own ambitions, wanting to be in the favour of the king. They knew that if one of them became the King's favourite, their families would be more respected and given many favours from the king, whether it be land or titles.

Catherine, the lady who last had his attention had been nothing more then a whore, a lady of no virtue. As much as King Shima had disovered pleasure in the willingness of the lady, he wanted somebody with more substance and more to offer, yet at the same time, could take commands and follow them though in detail.

One of the ladies that the King of Tyra was watching was a raven-haired girl with bright green eyes and a generous figure. Shima knew her family well; they were the Duke and Duchess of Fairaway, a castle in the north. Two sons who had became Knights, and one who became a mage. Shime looked thoughtfully at the maiden, she must be no more then seventeen. Still young enough to be able to bear ample sons, so Prince Jonah, Shima's brother could not claim the throne if King Shima died in an unlucky accident.

Price Jonah. Shima thought the name with discuss as he gripped his wine cup with white knuckled hands. The name put a sour taste in his mouth, which he promptly washed out with the strong dark wine. The brother that Jonah had hated all him life, for he was bigger, stronger, more loved by his father. Shima grinned a twisted grin. The irony that on his deathbed, his father had named him King, instead of Jonah. Shima gave a chuckle. He remembered well the look of disbelief on all the courtiers in the room at the time, and the absolute shock that had registered on his brother's face.

Shima had savoured the looks, and had kept them in his head for weeks, becoming drunk on the feeling of disgust his brother must have felt for him. The King gulped down the rest of his wine, and motioned to a servant that he wanted it refilled. He then gulped down that glass and leaned back as he felt the effect of the liquor starting to wash over him. The servant refilled his glass again and waited behind the King, ready to fill it up again. The King put his goblet down on the table, and scooped up chucks of beef and potato in thick gravy with a chunk of wheaten bread.

He chewed, surveying his court again. As King, he could do anything he wanted. He could command all the citizens of his country to walk around on their hands if he wanted, and with the military, nothing, and nobody could stop him. He smiled drunkenly.

That was just the way he liked it.

-

Kel winced at the early morning sun. After the conference meeting ending in the wee hours the night before, Kel found it hard to get up when the morning wake up call was sounded. She rolled out of bed, pulled on a work tunic and breeches and climbed out of her tent. She went to check and see if Tobe was up, saw nobody in his tent, so she headed off to the mess tent for breakfast.

Grabbing a bowl of hot porridge and an orange, she walked towards a group of soldiers that she knew from the King's Own, third Company. She nodded to Captain Wolset and set herself down next to Dom.

"Good Morning." She greeted the men as she arranged herself, spooning milk and honey on her porridge and pouring herself a glass of juice. "How was everybody's sleep?"

Dom groaned and rubbed his eyes, looking blearily at her. "Not nearly long enough. I'm not much of a morning person as it is, but this – this is cruelty."

Captain looked at Dom and said with the utmost respect. "Sir, I don't know what you're talking about. I had a wonderful full nights sleep. The fresh air did me good." He flashed Kel a wink and ducked as Dom flung a grape at his head.

"Don't make me use an orange." Dom said jokingly, and he grinned as he spooned a mouthful of porridge into his mouth.

Kel laughed at the dramatics, and ate in silence as a loud voice boomed over the hall. "My dear cousin! And if the back of her does not mistake me, my lovely friend Kel, as well. What a reunion this is, all of us back together! What a happy couple!" Kel grinned at the voice, and choosing to ignore the last comment he made she jumped up.

"Neal!" She gave him a hug and held on tightly. "What in Mithros are you doing here?"

"Meathead." Dom said dryly. "They actually let you loose?"

"Kel…" Neal smiled warmly at her. "And dorkus maximus." He stuck his tongue out at Dom. "It seems that they needed the quickest mind, and most cunning of wits here on the border of desperation, that is Tyra, so I have traveled far, gone through the most impossible feats to come here before you and –"

"Escort me." Another voice from behind Neal answered. "Honestly Queenscove, can't you do anything without prose?" The King's Spymaster and Alanna the Lioness's adopted father stood before them.

"Sir Myles of Olau." Kel bowed, and Dom followed after her. "It is an honor."

"Pfft." Sir Myles said, "The honor is all mine Lady Knight Keladry and Sergeant Domitan. I've heard much about the both of you, most of it from Lord Raoul, who holds you both in high respects."

Kel flushed, pleased with the compliment. By the sparkle in Dom's eyes, she knew he was honored that Lord Raoul had talked good about him too.

"Well I am honored to be in the presence of all of you, so honored that I must –" Neal burst in, ruining the moment.

Myles laughed. "You like the sound of your voice too much Sir Neal."

Neal pouted. "That's what my mother always said. Then she'd make me muck out stables."

Myles grinned. "You must have deserved it, the Lady Queenscove I know only does things like that if there is dire need. I must be going though; I am to meet Lord Raoul in the Headquarters. Farewell." Myles of Olau nodded to them and walked out of the mess hall.

"Neal, I must say. You seem oddly awake for such an early time in the morning." Kel commented, motioning for him to come and sit with her and Dom, so they could finish their breakfast.

"Ahh yes. The early morning doves of the dawning sun." He held back a yawn. "This is late morning compared to the time Sir Myles likes to start riding."

"Why were you sent? Weren't you supposed to look after New Hope? How is it? Is everyone okay? Owen?" As soon as Kel stared the questions she couldn't stop. She just remembered how much she missed the place.

"I was sent because Lord Stump thinks that Owen is very responsible and Merric is now with him. Everyone is okay, and they all send their greetings. And Owen… well, he's still as excitable as he was when he was twelve." Neal grinned, helping himself to a spoonful of Kel's porridge. "Thank you… I needed the nourishment. Yuki sends her love."

Kel sighed, thinking of all the friends and family she had back in Corus and New Hope, with all the new happenings, she had forgotten how much she missed them all. Dom's hand came up and landed on her shoulder, rubbed her arm in a reassuring way and Kel instantly felt better. Neal noted to gesture with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing, judging it in his own way.

Dom looked at Neal. "So Meathead, how long will we be graced with your company?"

"A fortnight, I'm to help scout and keep watch, while I'm here with Sir Myles, but when he returns to Corus, so do I." Neal said, pouring himself a cup of cider.

"Good." Kel said, thinking to herself. It was nice to have Neal back; she had missed her best friend. Besides, if nothing else, Neal could always be counted on to keep things interesting.

To be Continued… 

**Author's Note:** May I say I am honored? Whoever nominated me for the Tortall Hero's Awards… wow, thank you. I was very, very surprised. Now, about this chapter. Not as much Kel and Dom fluff, but more of (I hope) a plot development. Neal's back…. Woo hoo… and be prepared for the unexpected. More Kel and Dom fluff in the next chapter… I promise. Honestly.


	11. Moving Out

****

Chapter 11:

Moving Out

Neal reached over Kel's arm and grabbed a pitcher of water, poured some in Kel's glass before filling his. The tent was quiet as all contemplated what Sir Myles had told them, and if this fact was true, it would be a long time before any of them saw the safety of his or her beds again.

With a sigh, Kel rubbed her temples, feeling the oncoming sensation of a headache. She took a small sip of water to moisten her throat and then began. "My Lords, unless this knowledge perceives me, I am to understand that King Shima wants to invade southern Tortall? Whatever for?"

Lord Raoul gave her a wry smile. "He wants to just so he can say that he can - if that makes sense. He is in the process of choosing a Queen, and by doing so wants something to entice her interest."

Neal laughed. "Are you saying he's that unattractive that he has to bribe someone with land to marry him? He's King of a land, however questionable it may be, but still holds the highest place with the most power! Who does he want? Queen Thayet? Is he trying to prove his manhood by outdoing Jonathon? Seriously he is not that ugly and that dumb." Neal paused. "If so, I pity his mother."

Sir Myles laughed. "Sir Queenscove, however insolent you can be, you do know how to make light of a situation."

Kel sighed, thinking that Sir Myles was true. Neal at least was able to make things memorable. According to Sir Myles, King Shima wanted to enter and invade the southern parts of Tortall, and make it his own. In retrospect, it was as if he was planning to triple the land mass of Tyra, and lessen the land mass of Tortall by half.

"Um, Sir Myles, just how much does King Shima plan to invade?"

Sir Myles looked at Kel. "Just south of Pirates Swoop."

"That's half of BLOODY TORTALL!" Exploded Neal. "Just who does he think he is? Definitely not the King of bloody stealth - especially if the country he plans to invade knows he's coming." Neal went quiet for a moment.

"Now we know three things for sure. He's ugly, stupid and ignorant. What a bloody catch."

Dom looked across the table at Neal and Kel. "Well, now we know why he can't find a bride… So what are we to do about this? Are we going to counter attack?"

"Exactly." Lord Raoul said. "We've drawn out the areas we plan to cross. This is why were are all here. I want everyone of you to listen to my next instructions carefully - you are not being forced to go, it's on a volunteer basis only." Lord Raoul paused and looked around the room, meeting everyone's eyes. "If you decide to not go, you will not be looked down upon. In fact, I will feel no bias, disregard or disgust. Everybody has their limitations."

Kel looked at her mug of water, swirling it around as she pondered the seriousness of what Lord Raoul was saying. This was to be a dangerous mission - one not to be taken lightly. When Lord Raoul met her eyes for the second time, she nodded her acceptance.

Kel then looked across the table at Dom, wanting to see what his reaction was to this mission being set upon them. For her own sake, she hoped that he would consider coming - to have his companionship, as well as his expertise in the subject of reconnaissance.

"Whoever does not accept this mission may leave now, for to hear the next information be of danger to your life." Lord Raoul continued.

No one moved. Lord Raoul sighed, nodded and continued. "Alright. Sir Benison," he talked to the man on his left. "Please hand out the maps and information received by Sir Myles."

Kel began to pack her things, only taking the necessary items. There was no room for luxuries on this endeavour. If what Lord Raoul had planned with Sir Myles was to be successful, she would in fact, need nothing of her old belongings for a while. A twinge went up in her stomach. Part of her, however small the part, just wanted to run away and not even attempt this mission. The other part, the more reliable, sensible, and even more adventurous wanted to tackle this new challenge.

Tobe was to come with her, but not just as a helper. He had his own place in this that if he was successful, could find himself rising up in the ranks of Tortall aristocracy.

Kel sat down on her bed, looking around her. Was it possible that all the things that she didn't want out of life, she had to live to secure Tortall's place in the world? To act, and not just a small part - but the centre of this scheme depended on her ability to be exactly who she wasn't.

Sir Myles seemed enthusiastic about this, even Lord Raoul seemed to think that this would work. Leaning back, Kel looked up at the roof of her tent, looking at the shadows of the trees dancing because of the wind.

A tap on the door of her tent brought her to attention. "Yes?" She called out, sitting up. "Come on in."

The flap opened and Dom's head poked through. "Kel?"

"Mhmm..?" She said, in a small daze. She knew the part that Dom was to play as well, and even though his part was not as severe as hers, it was just as, if not more, dangerous.

"How are you doing?" He asked, his sincere eyes soft.

"As best as I can be, I guess." Kel rubbed her cheek, looking up at him. "It's kind of a big blow to someone you know. A lot is expected."

"But that's why you were chosen. You are able to do this." He smiled, and went to sit beside her, not touching.

Kel gave a weak smile. "But how am I to act like a lady? To entwine myself in his court? And even if I am able to do that, how will I capture and hold his attention - I am no Queen Thayet. I don't even have the experience of courting and playing lover's games - I have never lived that life."

"But Kel, don't you see what Sir Myles is trying to do? King Shima has all the ladies he may want to do any deed he asks of them. To portray courtly innocence, or even just to be able to act it better than another is the key in this plot. Remember, you will be protected." Dom reached out and took her hand in his. "Besides, if you can hold and keep my attention - the King shall be easy enough to compare."

Kel flushed. In no certain terms had he said how he cared for her - but now he could have easily said that he wanted to court her.

"Dom, I don't know how to -" She started, then stopped.

"Don't. I just want you to know before anything can come between us, and before we leave tomorrow. I like you Keladry of Mindelan. Whether or not you are ready to hear this, or respond to this - or even to show me you feel the same doesn't matter. I just want you to know." His intense blue eyes bore into hers.

"Dom?" Kel asked, her voice unusually small. She took a deep breath and looked down, not sure on whether or not she was ready to share her exact feelings with him yet.

"Yes..?" He replied, his voice husky, his hand slowly massaging hers.

"Can you just stay and talk with me tonight?" She looked up meeting his eyes. How silly she was just weeks ago when she thought that love was a headache she didn't have. Her silliness was perceived again when she had thought that to have a conversation with kidnapping, flight and war to distract her was possible.

The next time the sun dawned over southern Tortall, Lord Raoul, a squad of selected Own members, Dom, Neal, Tobe and Kel made their way towards the border of Tyra. The whole scheme was set up.

Kel was to be introduced as Lady Katherine from Restinople, a country in the far east. Dom, was to be her escort - her older brother and sole protector. Tobe, in addition to his present duties was to be Kel's manservant, for to arrive at court without one's own servants was to be considered low and poor.

The others were to infiltrate into the system - all except Lord Raoul and Neal. Lord Raoul had a safe house where he was to stay with some of Sir Myles correspondents. He was too great a figure, and was bound to be recognized if he was to walk into the palace. Neal was to be the connection between Kel, Dom, the men of the Own and Lord Raoul. All in all, it was a neat plan, everything was considered and cared for.

Kel had a huge chest of clothes brought from Corus with Neal and Sir Myles. It seemed that this plan had been in motion for a while - for everything was made for her, and was made of a high quality of cloth. On the very bottom of the bodices on all of the gowns, a small _L_ was monogrammed.

As They made their way down a main road of Tyra, members of the Own would gradually disappear and go off on their own missions, and complete what they had to do. As they came upon the capital city, Tyra, only four member of their train was left. Lord Raoul had but previously disappeared, staying in a village as a travelling merchant on the edge of the capital. Kel did not like the thought that it might have been the last time she would see her older Knight master.

Neal, Dom, Tobe and Kel were all that were left as they made their way towards the palace. They had all changed into their roles as soon as the had crossed the Tyran border earlier that day. The sun was now sinking into the horizon - they had ridden for a day, a day of silent thoughts, trying to understand the seriousness of what they were to do, and the history that may come of it.

Neal finally turned to Kel and Dom. His eyes were not the usual bright green. "Good luck. I will check in with you within the week. May I hope that all is successful." He cracked a weak smile. "Now Kel, I know I am unbelievably attractive, but you must be ready to act as if you think King Shima is… it will be hard to do I admit. But hopefully the absence of my dazzling smile will allow you to do so."

Kel smiled, reached out and clasped his hand. "Good luck Neal. Eat your vegetables and I'll see you soon." Neal nodded, looked over to Dom.

"Take care of her. She's stubborn. She hates to ask for help." The two cousins clasped shoulders and parted without another word.

Kel and Dom faced the palace gates on the hilltop in front of them, with Tobe a respectable distance behind them. The palace was brightly lit, it seemed to be alive from the inside - inviting and dangerous all at the same time. Kel took a breath and sat up, pulling back her shoulders, and placing her gown in light waves around her legs.

"It seems as if it glows like the fires of Chaos. Enticing and evil all at the same time. I wonder which name rings true." Dom commented.

"Only one way to find out, Lord William of Restinople." Kel said, using Dom's assumed title. With a determined smile she tapped Hoshi with her heel and rode up to the palace, her future unclear.

****

To be continued….


End file.
